Final Showdown
by shadowritergirl
Summary: Two years after Warriors of the Century. A string of bombings targeting the Nebula Inc. small businesses. The crimes are done by order, much to Gin Ryu's dislike. But... How else is she to save her parents? When she's sent on another mission, she's shocked to learn that she's to kill her own brother and friends. She refuses, then gathers her friends to mount an attack.Will she win?
1. Chapter 1

_"Police are baffled on how the Nebula Inc. blew up without a warning in the world. They say that there was no gas leak, at all. However, they_ did _find a time bomb in the basement. They believe that this is part of the bombings that have been targeting the small businesses involved with Nebula Inc. They are now saying to keep a look out for anyone suspicious." _

The black haired girl watched the newscast, shaking her head at how stupid the law enforcement were.

She turned her back from the window and walked down the streets of the Los Vegas sidewalk, the neon lights flashing above her.

She loved playing with fire. She loved playing with danger. It gave her an adreneline rush.

After all, she wasn't the Dragon Emporer's daughter for nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

"Very good, Gin Ryu." A voice said from the shadows. "You only have one more mission, then I will set your parents free."

Gin Ryu stayed how she was, quiet and bowing at her master's feet.

"You may go home now. Tomorrow, your next mission will be on the front door. Go. Now."

Gin Ryu stood and bowed, before turning and walking out.

She sometimes really hated that man and what he had done to her life.

* * *

King and Shi Tsuki battled fiercely, King's hair having already turned white.

"Come on Shi! I know you can do it! Put some effort in it!" King called over to his daughter.

"I can't! You're too strong!" Came the tired response.

"The best Blader, if not the number one Blader, never gives up!" King shouted.

Shi Tsuki growled, and yelled back, "Ariarius Moonflash! Special Move, Moonbeam Sword!"

In a burst of white light, Ariarius went flying.

"See?" King asked, picking his Bey up at the same time his hari turned back to blue. "It's possible. Just work and train hard."

Shi Tsuki started to respond, but froze when she heard a noise in the woods.

"Dad? Do you hear that?" Shi Tsuki asked, glancing around, fearfully.

_"Get over here now!"_ King roared, launching his Bey towards the noise.

Shi Tsuki ran to her father, terrified.

There was silence...

Then King was tackled, and Shi Tsuki grabbed.

"Let go!" Shi Tsuki saw that her attacker's hand was right in front of her, so she bit down. Hard.

Shi Tsuki ran for the woods, then turned back around, seeing her father unconsious.

After that, she bolted.

* * *

Gin Ryu woke up with a groan, turning over and vicously beating her alarm clock into silence.

There was a note staring her in the face.

_Go to WBBA ASAP._

"Oh no." Gin Ryu whispered, bolting to her feet. "What does he possibly want we to do there?!"

Gin Ryu pulled on her black shirt, leather jacket, jeans, boots, and fingerless gloves on. She quickly grabbed her launcher and L'Fernis, swinging her backpack over her shoulder as she grabbed the keys to her motorcycle and rushed out the door.

"You really think she'll show up? She's too smart for this kind of trap." Kurai hissed into the masked individual's face.

Suddenly, the door burst in, and Gin Ryu stormed through, clearly ticked off worse than that of the devil.

_"YOU HAD BETTER HAVE A DAMN GOOD HELLUVA REASON FOR ME BEING HERE!"_ Gin Ryu snarled.

"Of course. Your last mission."

Gin Ryu took in the scene before her. The only person that was awake was her mother- everyone else, dead to the world.

"What?"

"Kill all your friends."

Gin Ryu stopped breathing.

"What...?"

"Kill. Your. Friends."

Gin Ryu's jaw dropped. "No."

"If you refuse, I'll have to kill you on the spot."

"Try it." Gin Ryu pulled out two knives from her belt, laying them flat on her wrists and bringing them level to her shoulers.

"You'll never leave here alive."

The man lunged, turning into a wolf.

* * *

An hour later, Gin Ryu ran out, panting, bloody, and bruised.

"I'll send you to hell!" Gin Ryu screamed, her voice furious. She stormed off, ticked as hell.

She mounted her bike and kicked off.

About thirty minutes out of town, Gin Ryu began to feel light headed. She pulled over, stumbling off her bike and into the dirt.

She gasped for breath, her vision fuzzy.

The last thing she saw was the blue sky above her.

* * *

Gin Ryu groaned, hearing a fire crackle. She opened her eyes, realizing her head was laying on her pack. She saw a figure in white robes, a flash of pink, and dark skin.

Gin Ryu snapped into action, pulling a rifle out of her backpack, her finger on the trigger.

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't put a bullet through your head." Gin Ryu growled.

"Because I'm an old friend and that would be a bad idea." The figure said, leaning out of the shadows.

_"TITHI?!"_ Gin Ryu exclaimed. "Where did you come from?!"

"You know anybody else with robes that are almost the same to Dynamis'?" Came the sarcastic respinse.

"You look... different." Gin Ryu put the gun down, eyeing Tithi with interest.

Tithi had taken his hair out of the three pigtails and let it fall down his shoulders. He had also gotten rid of the facepaint.

"Courtesy of Dynamis himself. You know, he may not look it, but that guy has got some unbelievable strength."

"My mom kinda trained him in combat. I fought against him once. I'm not surprised."

A silence fell over the two. Gin Ryu broke it.

"How'd you find me?"

"I followed you from your house. The reason you collapsed was because the fact that the wolf? The one you fought with? Claws laced with scorpion and rattlesnake venom."

"Damn it."

"Which also means you can't go anywhere a while. Not by foot at least."

That prompted another question.

"Where's my bike?"

"Hidden. Not far from here."

"I need to get to it. Now. Those guys I'm dealing with? You don't need to be involved with."

"Oh, you mean you need to get to your bike for this stuff?" Tithi tossed over a duffle bag full of rifles, pistols, machetes, swords, knives... Basically all weapons and ammo.

"Impressive array of artillery." Tithi said.

Gin Ryu stared, shocked.

"They're blackmailing you, aren't they?"

"Yeah..."

"Drugs?"

"No."

"... The bombings around the nation?"

"Bingo."

"Alright then. I'm in. And no trying to get me out of it."

Tithi's voice dared Gin Ryu to argue.


	3. Chapter 3

"Where are we going?" Tithi asked.

"Amazon village. I didn't see Shi Tsuki in that building that everyone was being held captive in. Makes me believe she's still there, hiding. Come to think of it, I didn't see any of the kids there. Not even my brother." Gin Ryu replied.

"Oh." Tithi fell silent.

The two traveled in silence the rest of the way.

* * *

Two days later, Gin Ryu was walking through the jungle alongside the Amazon village.

Suddenly, she heard a rustling.

Gin Ryu whipped around, her hand resting on the knife hilt in her belt.

"Shi Tsuki?" Gin Ryu called.

"Gin Ryu?" A voice squeaked. The blue haired girl stepped from behind a nearby tree.

"Oh! You're safe!" Gin Ryu engulfed the girl in a bear hug. "Thank Artemis!"

"Gin Ryu?" Another girl with blonde and pink hair stepped out of the shadows.

"Akuma Joo." Gin Ryu whispered.

"And me!" A girl with silver hair, pounced at Gin Ryu.

"Kori no Joo."

"Who else?! It's been so long!"

"Yeesh! Are you even Tsubasa and Hayabasa's kid?" Gin Ryu rolled her eyes.

"Yes! Of course I am! Oh, FYI, your brother's here." Kuroi no Joo pulled a boy of about seven from behind the same tree. The minute he saw Gin Ryu, he lunged for her, crying.

"Gin Ryu! I was so scared! It was horrible!" The boy cried into her shoulder.

"I'm here, I'm here. Hush. Calm down." Gin Ryu whispered, soothingly as she stroked her brother's long hair.

"Question. What about Mizu Ryu? Yameneko? We need to find them." Tithi interrupted.

"And others." Gin Ryu whispered.

"What?"

"Chi. Jigoku. And Jaga."

"Going out on a limb and saying that's Kanji, Aguma, and Bao's kids?"

Gin Ryu simply nodded, grim.

"Then let's get to it." Tithi half sighed, half groaned.

* * *

"China? Really?" Tithi asked.

"Aguma and Bao are trainers at the Beling Temple." Gin Ryu responded.

"What?!"

"Yeah. Weird isn't it?"

As the plane landed, Gin Ryu looked out the window, sighing.

Please, don't let us be too late.

* * *

"It's nice to see you again Gin Ryu. It's been so long." Mei- Mei smiled, seeing Gin Ryu. "I suspect that you're here for Chi and Jigoku?"

"Yeah. Where are they?"

"Right this way!"

Mei- Mei skipped down the halls, the kids and Tithi behind her.

"I gotta tell you though, they're a little shook up." Mei- Mei said, sadly.

"What kid wouldn't?" Mizu Ryu asked, sarcastic.

"Hush!" Honoo elbowed his cousin in the ribs, earning him a yelpof pain.

"HEY! That hurt!"

"Your parents have been kidnapped. They feel the same way as you do! So shut up!" Honoo snapped.

"Here we are!" Mei- Mei knocked on the wooden door, waiting for a response.

A moment later, the door opened to reveal a redhead of about fifteen.

"What?!" He snapped.

"Gin Ryu's here. Your cousin in there?" Mei- Mei shot back, coolly.

"Yeah. And the answer's no. You're not coming in." The redhead growled.

"Your Bao's kid, right?" Gin Ryu pushed by Mei- Mei, getting in the redhead's personal space- she was almost as tall as he was, 5' 8. "Chi? Right?"

"What's it to you?" Chi scowled.

"Your mom and dad. Your aunt and uncle." Gin Ryu deadpanned. "Anything else?"

"Yeah. Go to hell." Chi started to slam the door, but was stopped by Gin Ryu's hand.

"Listen to me Chi. Your worried about your mom and dad, I know. So help me- help _us-_ find them. If not for us, for your family's sake." Gin Ryu pleaded.

Chi narrowed his eyes, suspicious.

"Please?" Gin Ryu asked.

Chi sighed and opened the door.

"How soon do you need is in the courtyard?"

* * *

Chi bit back the urge to snap at his cousin to move faster. The kid was only eight, and devastated, but that didn't mean he had to slow the group down.

They were headed towards Greece now, going by foot, since Gin Ryu _claimed _it was the faster way.

And she was probably right, from what Chi's dad had told him about her.

Finally, Chi couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed Jigoku and pulled him up on his shoulders.

"Hang on cuz." Chi muttered, running to catch up with the rest of the group.

Damn she's fast! Chi thought, seeing how far Gin Ryu had gotten ahead of him. Guess that's natural, seeing how wolves can run up to 35 miles an hour... No. Stop it! You shouldn't be thinking about her! But she is- Chi! Cut it out! Dad would probably kill you!

If it was only possible.

But Chi had fallen under Gin Ryu's spell.


	4. Chapter 4

The stars sparkled overhead, the constellations glowing brightly.

Fernis stood out the most to Gin Ryu. Her grandmother's constellation.

Gin Ryu felt the tears spring at the back of her eyes. She had been there when her grandmother died.

And it had hurt she hadn't been able to do anything about it.

"Is there a reason you set yourself away from others?" A voice asked.

Gin Ryu sighed inwardly.

"Yes. As a matter of fact there is."

"Mind me asking what?" Chi sat down next to the girl, his eyes shining in curiosity.

"You do realize that curiousity kill the cat, right? My past is the reason why I consider myself a loner."

Chi arched an eyebrow at Gin Ryu.

"I'm not so easily frightened."

"Hm... Not that it matters. You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me."

Gin Ryu fell back on to the grass, sighing.

"The guy I'm... _not _working for anymore, he's the truth."

"Yeah? And?"

"To make a long story short, I made a deal with the devil."

Chi looked amused, but the look was wiped off his face when he saw how set Gin Ryu's face was.

"You're serious."

"Dead. I'm kinda the devil's bounty hunter. Have been since I was ten. That was when I ran, my cover story being I was traveling like my uncle."

"So, your parents-"

"No. But when I started revolting, a few months ago, he captured them. So they must know by now."

"So what has-"

"Their time must be closing in fast."

"To die?"

"Yeah. And he wants me to do his dirty work and put me in jail for it."

Chi thought about that, then stood, holding his hand out to the Amazonian.

"Well... Guess I was as good as gone from the moment I met you. What's the next step?"

Gin Ryu smiled.

* * *

**_"What do you mean I can't go?!"_**

Chi cringed at his cousin's outburst. His temper was worse than his.

"Just that. You. Can. Not. Go." Chi said, firmly.

"My dad- _**your mentor and brother- in- law**_- is in trouble, and you want me to just _**stand around waiting?!"**_

Wierd way of putting it, but...

"Yes."

"I'm gonna kill you- HEY!"

Gin Ryu had grabbed the boy in a headlock, using her free hand to pin Jigoku's arms to his sides.

"Calm down."

"I'm going!"

"No. You're not!"

"I am. I have too!"

"Are you back talking to me?"

Jigoku fell silent, glaring daggers.

"Good." Gin Ryu released her hold...

And Jigoku lit up in a red flash, his fury reaching it's peak.


	5. Chapter 5

Kurai was close to screaming.

She was beginning to hate her thought link to her daughter.

It doubled her headaches to full blown migranes.

So, in the past twenty four hours, she had discovered that Gin Ryu had sold her soul to the devil, the devil was their captor, Gin Ryu was bounty hunter, she was responsible for the recent bombings, their death was close...

And that Gin Ryu might have a liking towards Bao's kids.

Bao's reaction had been a raised eyebrow and shrug.

Yeah. Kurai really wanted to claw someone's face off.

* * *

Chi jumped out of his skin and into a nearby tree, like a startled cat, his hair on end.

Gin Ryu seemed unfazed, but simply started to glow red and orange.

Within seconds, Gin Ryu had changed completely.

Her hands and head were on fire, turned into a skeleton. Her jacket's studs had transformed into spikes, just like her gloves.

Okay. So she was serious, Chi thought. Creepy, she looks like I did when I had the power of the Bounty Hunter...

Gin Ryu growled and flashed a chain out, fire leaping from it.

The chain lashed around Jigoku's ankle, and Gin Ryu pulled hard.

The red light disappeared from around Chi's cousin, and Gin Ryu transformed down.

"Next time you do that, I'll leave a damn good scar." Gin Ryu warned, turning around and packing her bags full of her weapons.

Niether Chi nor Jigoku doubted the threat.

* * *

Honoo could tell his sister was about to snap. Anger and tension was rolling off her in waves.

Mizu Ryu was talking ammidably about how powerful her Aqua Dragonis was with Shi Tsuki, Akuma Joo, Kori no Joo, and Jigoku.

That added irritation to Gin Ryu's aura.

"Honoo?" Chi's voice snapped said boy out of his trance.

"Huh? What? Oh, Chi. What's up?"

"Just wanted to talk to you. I really don't wanna bother Gin Ryu or get into an arguement about whose Beys are more powerful."

"Speaking of Beys, what's yours? It'll have to do with Hades Crown or Animal Spirit."

"Hm... You're right. It's Hades Spirit. Kinda cool, actually."

Chi pulled a silver and red Bey out of a pocket in his jacket Honoo hadn't noticed.

"Wow! Ten blades, double serrated! That's sure to cause some damage!" Honoo marveled.

"Yeah. But I have yet to win against my dad. Strange, huh?" Chi put his Bey back in his pocket. "What about you?"

"Huh? Oh, um..."

"You don't have a Bey?"

"I do. I just... don't, well _can't,_ use it."

"Why?"

"It's too powerful. Think about it. Gin Ryu only has the power of my dad's Star Fragment. Not both of my parent's powers. I, on the other hand, do. Here it is. It's called Fernis Fire Destructor."

Honoo pulled out an orange and silver Bey. It had a spiked spintrack and Chi could easily tell that it had more that one performance tip. There were five blades and what looked like a glass or plastic dome over the top of the Bey, extending slightly past the spin top, gaurding a little bit of the spintrack.

"Now that's wicked." Chi's eyebrows went up.

"I've Bladed once, to see how powerful it was. I beat my parents and sister in seconds."

"Not even full power?"

"No."

Chi frowned thoughtfully.

"I could train you." Chi offered.

"Really?"

"Why not? It's worth a try!"

"Thanks so much Chi!"

"No problem."

Maybe it'll make my dad see I'm not as weak as he thinks. And get me closer to Gin Ryu, Chi thought. Just maybe...


	6. Chapter 6

"AGAIN!" Chi yelled. "Don't give up! Keep going! How else are you going to achieve complete control over your Bey?!"

Honoo grit his teeth together and aimed at the targets. Fifteen of them, spread out, and had to be hit all under a minute.

Good thing Chi had been training him.

Concentrate... Honoo thought, unleashing Fire Fernis Destructor. Your sister is watching.

It was nearly a week later that the group had Jaga- Kanji's daughter- and Yameneko- Madoka and Kyoya's son.

Honoo growled furiously when he flashbacked to how they had found Jaga, almost dead in the ruins of the Temple of Ares.

_"Where the hell could she be?" Chi grumbled, kicking a stone._

_As if in answer, Mizu Ryu suddenly screamed in horror._

_Everyone rushed to where the girl was, seeing her pointing to a child's bloody arm buried underneath a pillar._

_"Honoo! Help me dig under and around her!" Gin Ryu snapped. "Chi, Jigoku! Get ready to blast this thing."_

_"We'll do better." Both boys put their shoulders to the stone, waiting as Honoo and Gin Ryu transformed into wolves and dug under and around the girl tediously._

_Finally, Gin Ryu nodded the okay and both boys- with yells of determination- shoved the pillar away._

_Gin Ryu transformed back up and pulled her water bottle out of her backpack._

_"Drink sweetie. Get your strength back. You're not dying on me. Not by a long shot." Gin Ryu murmured._

_Chi and Jigoku had pulled their medical supplies out and were currently stitching up the gashes on Jaga's arms._

_Suddenly, Jaga opened her sapphire blue eyes, spluttering._

_"Gin Ryu? Where's... Daddy? And mama?"_

_Before Gin Ryu could respond, Chi snarled vicously, seeing a man in a black business suit and red tie walk foward._

_Doji the Devil._

_"Her time is near, Gin Ryu." Doji purred, smirking._

_Gin Ryu pulled an ivory and silver gun from her duffle bag, cocking the hammer._

_"Give me one good reason I shouldn't kill you, right here, right now."_

_"Your friends and family will die."_

_"So you're sparing Jaga?"_

_"If you wish it."_

_"Damn straight."_

_"Very well. So she'll live... for now."_

_Doji disappeared in a flash of black light._

Yes, Jaga had lived, but only by a hair. She had been on Death's Door.

Yamaneko, on the other hand, had been sending someone to Death's Door- at only seven.

Stupid street fights could turn into brawls.

Good thing the fight had been at night.

_Honoo heard the engine roar and looked down the street, seeing a flaming Ducati Monster 696 flying down the street._

_"Get down!" Chi shouted, kicking a guy in the abdomen._

_Everyone did so, hearing glass breaking and air whistling._

_"That's... my cousin?" Yamaneko squeaked, all hostility and anger blowing out of him._

_"Cool huh?" Honoo smirked. Gin Ryu had deformed back down, her arms crossed. She smirked._

_"Who wants to ride with moi?"_

_Chi, Honoo, and Yamaneko fought for the spot._

_Unsurprisingly, Chi got it._

"Now! Ready and aim!" Chi shouted, pulling his launcher and Hades Spirit out.

"3..."

"2..."

"1! Let it rip!"

The two Beys clashed.

Before, Hades Spirit could be blown back, but now...

"Go Hades Spirit! Let's show what we've accomplished!"

"HA! You think you'll win? Fernis Fire, defense mode!"

The glass dome covering the Bey lowered to halfway down the spintrack.

"Big deal! Hades Spirit! Special move, Clawed Uppercut!"

Hades Spirit's spintrack shortened to where the fusion wheel was nearly to the ground. It got under the dome and the spintrack extended, knocking Fernis Fire into the air.

"Fernis Fire! Balance mode!"

"WHAT?!"

"No way!" Yamaneko exclaimed. "Balance mode can only be achieved from two powerful Beys combining into one! Oh, and Hades Spirit! It can extend or decrease it's spintrack to get under any type of defense, offense, barrage, attack, stamina, upper-"

"I get it! Any type of mode!" Gin Ryu interrupted, awed.

Suddenly, Honoo started to glow red, his eyes glowing white.

"Okay then! Special move, Wolf's Wings!"

A wolf with dragon's wings sprung from the Bey, roaring. The wings drew back, then swung foward, sending Hades Spirit off of the ground and into the cliff wall.

"Damn it! Spirit!" Chi retrieved his Bey, looking over the damage of a few scratches and loose pieces.

"Nothing I can't fix!" Yamaneko popped up on Chi's left and took the Bey from his, running for his kit.

Suddenly, the unmistakable sound of a Bey clicking into it's launcher was heard.

Gin Ryu whipped out her L'Fernis Destructor and launcher out.

"Hades! I know it's you!" Gin Ryu snarled.

Tithi hissed and also turned.

"I only came for the owner of the Death Tetahcoatl." A man with long black hair and eyes emerged from the shadows.

"Not another Hades Curse!" Tithi groaned, throwing his Bey on the ground.

"Hmph. My boss will be pleased." Hades launched his Bey, seeing the horrified looks on everyone's faces as it whipped around Tithi faster and faster until...

In a flash of red light and howl of pain, Gin Ryu realized she had lost a battle that had yet to begin with Doji.


	7. Chapter 7

Kurai heard it. She lifted her head, her ears perking up at the voices.

Kurai had gone wolf, knowing it'd help or hurt her.

Thankfully, it was helping her.

"I trust you did you job? You got the wielder of the Death Tetahcoatl on our side?"

Tithi... Death Tetahcoatl.

Kurai shot to her feet, snarling angrily. The others all snapped awake, instantly alert.

"What is it Kurai?" Ryuuga asked.

In answer, Hades and Doji walked in, a dark robed figure with them.

"It seems one of you knows, hmm?" Hades purred.

Kurai growled, _Release him._

"He submitted willingly."

_I doubt that._

"I did."

Dynamis froze on the spot, hearing the new voice.

_"Tithi?!"_

_Snap out of it!_

"When I'm dead."

_That __can __be arranged you know._

Tithi stared at the black wolf.

"Release her."

"What?!" Hades shouted.

"Release. Her."

Reluctantly, Hades typed in some commands into a hidden pad in the wall, jumping away when Kurai lunged.

Nobody was expecting what happened next.

* * *

When Gin Ryu realized what had happened, she did the weakest thing she could do.

She cried.

She had tried to keep her friends safe, tried to protect them, tried to save her family and friends.

She had failed.

Chi crouched in front of her, watching with his blue eyes.

"I can't do it Chi. I can't. I give up. I give up..." Gin Ryu whispered.

"You know what I always say?"

"No."

"What's the point in doing something if you just quit?"

Gin Ryu was silent.

"Look at your brother. He's wanting to gain control over his Bey and he's not giving up. Shi Tsuki? She's wanting to beat her dad in a match and she's training hard. Then my cousin. He wants to save his dad, even against our orders. So really, what's the point of doing something if you quit?"

"You're right. Which is why you're gonna hate my plan."

"Hm?"

"I gotta plan. You're gonna hate me."

"Well, pray tell, what is it?"

Chi nearly fainted from shock when Gin Ryu told him her idea.

* * *

Gin Ryu watched from the shadows as her mother threatened Hades and Doji.

Gin Ryu looked up towards the catwalk, seeing Chi dressed in all black with a rifle tucked up under his shoulder.

Good. He was in position.

At the exact moment Kurai lunged at Hades, Gin Ryu gave the signal to attack.

Two other wolves came from the shadows, knocking Kurai off course. She snapped back to her feet, her ears flattening against her skull, lips pulled back over her teeth.

_Mom, stop it!_

_Gin Ryu?_

_Who else?_

_That other wolf..._

_Hm? Oh, Shi Tsuki._

_Are you-?_

_Kidding? She wishes! I just got it. Kinda cool, being almost like my mom now._

_Okay then... What the hell is going on here?!_

"Bingo! Gotcha right where I want you!" A voice whispered.

Two silver bullets struck Hades in the heart and head. He went up in flames, reduced to a pile of ashes.

Kurai looked towards the source.

Nothing.

_Chi._

_Bao's kid?!_

_He's a natural._

_What else do I need to know?_

_Honoo's about to challenge Tithi, while we fight Doji and Yamaneko hacks into the network computer system, freeing everyone._

"Go Fernis Fire!"

"Tetahcoatl!"

"I know what'll free you, Tithi! Fernis Fire, up high!"

The Bey went up the wall and came crashing down down on the gold Bey, shattering it to pieces and freeing Tithi from the spell.

"REALLY?! Do you have _any idea how long that'll take to repair!?_" Yamaneko snarled from his place besides Chi, typing furiously on his computer.

"NOW! CHI!" Gi Ryu's shout sounded from below.

One careful aim later sent Doji to the ground, dead.

"And if that doesn't kill you son of a bitch, I'll make it my mission to kill you once and for all." Gi Ryu vowed. She turned to the cells that held her father and friends.

"No, no, no, no. Bad, bad, bad. Gin Ryu, problem!" Yamaneko suddenly yelped, seeing that there was a bomb that would go off if he freed everyone.

"Computer bomb connected to the network system?"

"How did you- YES!"

"What else?"

"Uh, there's a timer on it and if I'm careful I can turn the systems into a time bomb."

"Do it. Then I'll go from there."

"Right..." Yamaneko narrowed his eyes and began typing faster and more furiously than before.

A near five minutes later, "Got it!"

The cell doors opened, freeing everyone.

"Get out now. I'm gonna deactivate this thing."

"Uh, in three minutes? That's the maximum I could get!" Yamaneko jumped down, Chi behind him.

"I can do it in two. Go, now!"

Everyone ran.

* * *

"Thirty seconds left..." Kurai whispered, looking at her watch.

"She'll make it. She can do it. I know she can." Ryuuga said, although deep inside, he was freaking the hell out.

"Ten... nine... eight... seven... six... five... four... three... two..."

The building went up in flames, making everyone freeze.

Kurai collapsed, crying.

Silence overcame the group. Horrified silence.

Then...

"LOOK!" Honoo screamed, pointing.

From the flames, Gin Ryu sashayed out, completely unharmed, her face set in fury.

She had finally gained peace of mind that her family and those she loved would be safe.

* * *

**If you think the story is finished, you're wrong! It's just getting started!**


	8. Chapter 8

SIX MONTHS LATER...

Mei- Mei looked across the courtyard, waiting on an old friend.

Finally, she saw the unmistakable three tone hair job. She waved the Amazon.

"Gin Ryu!" Mei- Mei and the Dragon Emporess hugged.

"Where is everyone?"

"Inside. Today's the one day they can stop training. Well, except for four stubborn men."

"Let me guess-"

"Aguma, Bao, Chi, and Jigoku. Yep."

"Take me to them."

"Right this way then!"

The two went inside, walking down a hallway until they reached an inside Bey stadium.

"Hades Spirit!"

"Hades Crown!"

A red flash went up as the two Beys clashed.

"Chi's gotten stronger." Gin Ryu observed.

"Yep. I think today's the day he'll beat his father." Aguma seemed to materialize on Gin Ryu's left.

"Gah! Don't do that!"

"What the- GIN RYU?!" Bao was distracted.

"Hey! Pay attention to me, will ya? Beling Fists, Secret Move, Iron Wall Fist!"

Bao and his Bey were blown back, defeated.

"Hey, Gin Ryu." Chi walked over, smiling. "Damn-"

"Language!" Bao snapped.

"_Man, _you've changed." He leaned in, whispering his next words. "And more beautiful."

"Shut up." Gin Ryu rolled her eyes.

The two had been in a relationship for the past four months. Sure, it was late night phone calls and texts, but it worked out.

"Gin Ryu!" A girl with blue eyes and about nine ran up.

"Jaga! What are you doing here?"

"Visit. Mom's busy and dad's on a mission." Jaga smiled.

"Hmm... Interesting. King involved?"

"Yep."

"Wonder how they'll get along. That'd be funny!"

"That's no mystery." Bao snorted. "They'll both come back with a black eye."

"You might be right Bao. You might be right."

* * *

His hair's gotten longer. Gin Ryu thought, her fingers tangling in the red locks. And he's gotten more muscular...

Gin Ryu and Chi were currently making out behind closed doors... In Chi's room... on the bed... with the door locked.

Yeah. If Bao was to come in, he'd go off like a bomb.

* * *

Gin Ryu sat on the roof of the temple, typing on her computer.

An incoming video message popped up on the screen.

It was Masamune.

"Hm?" Gin Ryu asked.

"Talked to him yet?"

"Not yet. He's training ultra hard for the upcoming championships."

"When are the championships?" Akuma Joo popped up next to her father.

"Akuma Joo!" Masamune scolded.

"Next week." Gin Ryu laughed.

"Oh! Daddy can I please go?! Please, please, please?!"

"You better let her."

"Please?"

"Yes you can. But-"

"Yay! Thank you!" Akuma Joo left the screen.

Gin Ryu laughed.

"Back to the task at hand. Please talk to Chi and get him to America. He'd be useful on the squad. Even Tithi, the little ninja, admits it."

"I admitted what?" Tithi appeared behind Masamune, making him yell and jump.

Gin Ryu smirked, "See ya boys."

The girl turned her attention back to Chi, who was battling Aguma at the moment.

She really hoped he'd help her and the others on this mission. It'd be the biggest operation of the century.


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm back! I was on vacation and couldn't take my computer. :( But I'm back and I've updated! Enjoy and Review plz!**

* * *

Kanji looked up at the stars, thinking. About his family, particularly Jaga. He could just picture her blue hair and brown eyes. The scars that ran deep- emotionally and physically. No doubt she'd having nightmares, since he wasn't there with her. Shi Tsuki, without her dad, for that matter.

As if he had read his mind, King called over, "It hurts, doesn't it?"

"Hm?"

"Not being there with the ones that need you most."

"Yeah. It does... Jaga... She's had nightmares everynight for the past six months. She won't go to sleep in her own bed. Or at least without someone there when she falls asleep."

"Both Tsuki and Shi are the same way. I don't think Tsuki's gotten much sleep. It hurts me to see her suffering..."

Kanji was quiet, listening to his brother's words. It was a little disturbing that King could be so smart sometimes. But it all started when he began training Tsuki twelve years ago.

"She always wakes up from a nightmare, screaming. It breaks my heart." King muttered.

"I hear ya bro. I hear ya." Kanji murmured, before falling asleep.

* * *

"Masamune, Hi, Akuma Joo!" Gin Ryu met the family at the Beling Temple's gates.

"JAGA!" Akuma Joo screamed. The two girls squealed and hugged.

"Girls!" Mizu Ryu ran up out of nowhere, Ryuuto and Hikaro behind her. Yamaneko, Kyoya, and Madoka walked through the gates, Tsuki and Shi Tsuki behind them.

"Why am I not surprised?" Gin Ryu muttered to herself.

The five kids were already arguing about who was stronger.

Then, Honoo came up the steps with Gin Ryu and his parents behind him.

Oh boy, Gin Ryu thought. This is gonna be a nuclear explosion.

Then she saw Kenta and Sarah walk foward with a little boy of about seven.

"Who's this?" Gin Ryu smiled and knelt down. She was startled when the brown haired, brown eyed boy jumped behind his parents.

"Akuma. Say hi to Gin Ryu." Sarah chatisized gently.

"H- Hi."

"He's a little shy. But once he starts battling, you'd never guess it." Kenta grinned.

Everyone jumped when Kurai screamed in amazement.

_"Dynamis! When did you get married?!"_

Everyone whirled to see the lilac haired man stride foward with a black haired woman and little girl of about nine.

"Eight years."

Okay... That is either creepy, or cool. But any way, this is gonna be an interesting championships.

* * *

Aguma smirked.

The red hair, white scarf, and the pep in the Blader's step was unmistakable. The man met with another man dressed in a white suit and brown hair, and strangely, no glasses.

"Yuki and Ginga. How are you two doing?" Aguma walked up behind them.

"AGUMA!" Both men jumped out of their skins.

"What are you two doing here?"

"I came here on Mr. Bao's invitation."

"I came to see the new generation of Bladers. Looks pretty good so far."

"Mr. Aguma-"

"That's Aguma. Please?"

"Aguma. I heard that you were... taken a few months ago. Is that true?"

Aguma's smile wavered. Before he could answer, a little boy ran up to Yuki.

"Hey dad. Can I go find Yasei no Uma and go watch the tournament?"

"Yes, you can Tenmongaku."

"Thanks!" The little boy ran off, making Aguma arch an eyebrow.

"Your son?" "Yes. His mom though... She worked for a company that was blown up a few months ago."

Oh... Damn.

"Was it part of Nebula Inc.?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Um, well-"

"Dad! The tournament's about to start! Are you gonna watch?" Jigoku asked, running up.

"Yeah. Let's go." Aguma sighed, a little peeved and relieved that his son had come when he had. He looked back to a slightly crestfallen Yuki. "I'll tell you later."

Yuki simply nodded.


	10. Chapter 10

"Okay ladies and gentlemen! We have our Bladers all here! So let's see who's in the first round! The winner will go on to the finals, where they will battle all other finalists!" Blader DJ shouted.

The names shuffled on the board behind the DJ. Everyone held their breath.

Shi Tsuki vs. Akuma Joo.

Cousin vs. cousin.

This would be... interesting.

* * *

Kanji and King forged on, niether letting the rough terrain faze them.

Suddenly, King felt his foothold give out beneath him, making him yell in panic.

A hand grabbed his wrist and hauled him back up.

"Thanks bro." King panted.

"No problem. We're almost-" Kanji cut off, hearing the air whistling as something was thrown at them.

Niether had time to react.

* * *

"Moonflash Sword!"

"Venom Flash!"

The two special moves clashed head on, creating a burst of energy.

Skull Striker was the winner.

"Nice job cuz! That was fun!" Akuma Joo called over.

Akuma vs. Ishi- Ryoku.

Kenta's kid vs. Dynamis' kid.

"Better hope my Bey doesn't crush yours!" Ishi- Ryoku taunted.

"Maybe. We'll see." Akuma said quietly.

"3..."

"2..."

"1! Let it rip!"

"Okay now! Jade Beast! Special move, Lightning Uppercut!"

"Aqua Archer, Bow Shield!"

The moves clashed, sending up a burst of light.

"You won't win! My father got part of L'Drago's power, and now it has passed on to me! I'll be the winner here!" Akuma yelled, thrusting his hand out. "Aqua Archer! Barrage mode!"

Ishi- Ryoku began laughing.

"Oh, you wish I'd give up that easy. Jade Beast! Switch to Jade Jupiter mode!"

In a purple flash, a replice of Jade Jupiter appeared.

"Special move, Grand Lightning!"

With a yell of horror, Akuma was blown back, the force of the attack too strong, as was his Bey.

"The next round is..." DJ started.

Honoo vs. Christie.

"Christie? Who's that?" Honoo frowned, waiting for his oppenent.

"I am." A girl with blonde hair and blue eyes stalked foward, her feet silent on the ground.

"This'll be easy." Honoo smirked, seeing her. "A blonde never is smart."

"HEY!" Hi, Hayabasa, and Tsuki all shouted.

"Except for Amazons." Honoo said quickly.

"My mother is an Amazon." Christie said, pulling her launcher out. "My Bey is Cheetah XL500BD."

"And your dad's?" Honoo asked, pulling his own Bey out.

"Phantom Orion BD."

Honoo froze.

"Yeah. That's right. And you already know what my Bey is."

"Great. Just what I needed."

"Shut up! 3..."

"2..."

1! Let it rip!"

The two Beys clashed head on, Cheetah unmoving.

Only one way around it, Honoo realized.

"Okay then! Fernis Fire, Attack Mode! Up high!"

The Bey went up in the air, it's blades shifting and crashing on the edge of Christie's Bey.

Cheetah went flying to the side.

"HA! I knew it! With no wieght in the top of your Bey, it's practically vulnerable!"

"That's what you think! Phantom Cheetah! Special move, Speedy Loop!"

The Bey whipped around and around Fernis Fire, dust and debris flying into the air. A cheetah erupted from the Bey, snarling, it's eyes glowing yellow.

Then, the Beys clashed against each other, a red, flaming wolf biting and clawing against a yellow and red spotted cheetah. The cheetah suddenly bit down on the wolf's eyes and shoved, sending Fernis Fire flying.

Christie huffed, and snorted, "What a waste of my time. I can't believe I actually have to wait for the finals."

Christie turned on her heel and walked for the exit tunnel, meeting a blonde man and brunette woman with blue eyes.

Chris and Christie's mother.

Honoo and Chris shared a look, Honoo's gaze cold.

Chris simply smiled, and nodded his approval.

* * *

Chris walked down the hall, following a few steps behind his wife and an irritated Christie.

"Hey! Chris! Chris! Wait up!" A voice shouted behind him.

Chris and the women turned, seeing a lilac haired man push through the crowd.

"Dynamis? Where did you come from?" Chris asked.

"I've been here. More important question is, where did _you_ come from? The others were practically fighting about who would come talk to you. I snuck away when I could."

"Oh, uh... Heh. Hey, Chita. Why don't you and Christie go watch the rest of the tournament? I'll catch up soon."

"Oh, no way! Can't I stay?" Christie whined. "I mean, it's _the Dynamis! _I don't mind!"

"You sure?"

"YES!"

"Whatever. Just don't complain. Come on Dynamis. Let's get out of this crowd."

Chris, along with his daughter and Dynamis, found an empty table near the window.

"So what exactly have you been up too?" Dynamis asked, ordering a water. "No one's seen you in... about two and a half years. Mind sharing?"

"Blader for hire." Christie piped up. Chris glared.

"No. Don't listen to her. She's taking something simple and turning it into a fable. What I'm doing is something like a blader for hire, but more like... I don't know... A cop for hire."

Dynamis' eyebrows went up. "So... Like a PI for different people? You get on the inside, get evidence, give it back to the people who hired you, and get the payment?"

"Pretty much, yeah. Kinda dangerous."

"Dangerous? You've been in the hospital five times in the course of eight months." Christie said, her voice lined with worry. "And you're still healing from both the stab wounds and blows to your back. You really shouldn't put your line of work down so far, dad. What if one day... you don't... come back?"

Dynamis' face was one of shock. Chris one of defeat. Christie's one of almost agony.

"I guess you're right Christie... Even for a kid you're really attentative."

"I just don't want any thing to happen to my parents."

"Yeah. Niether do I Christie. Niether do I."


	11. Chapter 11

King groaned and sat up, his head throbbing.

"King? You okay bro?" Kanji laid a hand on the younger's shoulder.

"Except from a pounding headache, yeah."

"Thank Zeus."

King froze. His brother was using Greek gods and goddesses in his sentences. There was only person he did that around.

Their father.

"He won't get near you. I swear on the River Styx." Kanji said, as though reading his brother's mind.

"Think again. You're the one in my way, so you're the one I'm gonna get rid of." A man with silver hair and black clothes came from the shadows, lunging for Kanji, shoving him against the wall, a knife piercing through the flesh of Kanji's abdomen.

Kanji yelped in pain, seeing white stars as the poison on blade mixed with his blood.

"KANJI!" The man heard his brother's distant screams.

"Dad! Don't die! Please! I- I think Gin Ryu's almost there! Please!" Jaga appeared in front of Kanji's closed eyes. "Dad!"

"If you die on me, I'll never forgive myself." Gin Ryu shook his shoulder, roughly, making him open his eyes.

"Hold on." With surprising strength, Gin Ryu lifted one side of Kanji's body, getting him off the ground and dragging him out.

"King! Leave him alone for later!" Gin Ryu yelled, running out the door.

"But-"

"NOW!" Gin Ryu screamed.

"Okay!"

Kanji saw a blurry image of his brother looking at him in pure fear before he blacked out.

* * *

"And now, our finalists!" Blader DJ yelled. "Shi Tsuki, Ishi- Ryuko, Christie, Yamaneko, Chi, Jaga, Mizu Ryu, Jigoku, and finally, Ketsui."

The crowd screamed loudly as the group faced each other.

"3..."

"2..."

"1! Let it rip!"

"Okay now! I'll send you all flying!" The emerald eyed boy known as Ketsui shouted. "Hybrid Libra! Switch to Libra mode! Special move, Dark Infernal Blast!"

"No good with my Cheetah's bearing drive!"

"Or my Earth's Crow attack mode! Crow, switch to Earth Eagle mode!"

"Not so fast buddy! You're mine!" Shi Tsuki taunted.

Moonflash Vari Ares crashed against the replica of Earth Eagle, backing it into a corner.

"We'll finish you all off and have the final between us! Hades Spirit and Kronos Mustang special moves combined! Clawed Stampede!" Chi and Jigoku held true to their word, their combined special moves sending everyone flying.

"Heh. Hades Spirit! Barrage mode!" The double seratted blades moved to where it almost looked like a chainsaw blade sat on top of the Bey. It barreled foward, sparks flying as it clashed against Kronos Mustang.

"Not on my watch! Mustang, trample that Bey into the dirt!"

The other Bey shoved hard against Hades Spirit.

With a roar, a red aoura exploded around Chi, as well as a purple one around Jigoku.

"Hades Spirit!"

"Kronos Mustang!"

The two Beys retreated then crashed hard against each other, sending a white light into the sky, blinding everyone.

When the dust and light cleared, Jigoku's screams pierced through the air, making everyone jump.

They realized why when they saw how Hades Spirit was literally sucking the power, life, and soul from both the Bey and it's controller.

Chi was glowing black now, his eyes turned magenta almost. He was laughing manically.

"Not the dark power!" Tsubasa and Ryuuga exclaimed at the same time.

"Someone has to intervene!" Yuu suddenly appeared on Tsubasa's left, making him jump out of his skin. "What?"

"Where did-"

"Oh, Ketsui's my son. Came for moral support without him knowing. Now, who's gonna stop Chi from killing his own cousin?"

"LET IT RIP!" Two voices shouted.

Christie and Ishi- Ryuko stood on either side of Jigoku, their Beys clashing against Chi's.

"Listen Chi! This isn't you! Listen to what we're saying and look at what you're doing to your cousin!" Christie yelled. She turned to Ishi- Ryuko, who was currently helping Jigoku lay on the ground. She looked up, her eyes shining with fear.

"He needs a hospital. Now."

Suddenly, with a yell of determination, and a red glow, Chi broke free of the darkness, promptly collapsing on the ground, unconsious.


	12. Chapter 12

Chi groaned softly. He heard the sound of beeping and his eyes flew open.

"Where- am I?" Chi hissed in pain as he sat up, painfully.

"Hospital. Oh, god Chi are you okay?" A frantic Gin Ryu shot from the chair besides the hospital bed.

"Why?"

"You don't remember?"

"Remember what?"

"The Dark Power consumed you. You almost killed Jigoku had you not broke free at the last moment, from what I heard."

"Jigoku? Is he okay?" The heart moniter went crazy.

"For now. He's in the ICU. You got him pretty bad."

"I need to see him."

"No."

"Please?"

"No. I forbid it."

"In that case, will you keep me updated?"

"Yes."

"Thank you." Chi fell back on his bed. "What about the K bros?"

"Kanji's in the ICU as well, while- much to his protests- King was put in the overnight bay on Tsuki's orders."

"What happened?"

"Their dad stabbed Kanji with a scorpion poison covered knife."

* * *

King was clearly restless. He wanted to see his brother, but Tsuki had temporarily forbid him from doing so.

"Now?" King asked hopefully.

"Denied." Tsuki said. Her eyes held worry and concern.

"Please?"

"I said no."

"But-"

"KING!" Masamune burst in, panting slightly. "Are you okay? I didn't hear about what had happened until Gin Ryu called this morning."

"Yeah. I'm fine." King monotoned. "Have you heard anything about my brother?"

"He's in ICU. Scorpion venom on the knife."

"Tsuki? Please? I need to see him!" King pleaded.

"Only if you use the wheelchair. I refuse to let you on your feet yet."

"Done!" King said happily, watching as his wife breezed out of the room. She came back a few moments later, pushing the leather and metal chair next to the bed.

King practically jumped into the wheelchair, tapping his fingers.

"I'll take him." Masamune suddenly volunteered. "You seem dead tired, and I bet Shi Tsuki'd like an update."

"Thanks." Tsuki sighed, walking out and down the hall.

"Since when are you helpful?" King teased, still tapping his fingers as Masamune wheeled him towards the elevator.

"Since six months ago." King flinched at the cold tone in his friend and brother- in- law's- was that wierd to think that?- voice.

"Can I ask something?" King asked.

"Shoot."

"How'd Shi Tsuki do in the tournament?"

"Oh, um... Kinda knocked out unexpectedly. Chi and Jigoku were the final finalists. They combined their special moves and blew everyone back. Then they fought each other. Both are in the hospital."

"Yeesh! What the hell happened?" King asked as the elevator doors dinged open.

"Chi consumed by Dark Power, almost killed Jigoku."

"Damn! What triggered it?"

"I have no idea. But I'll tell you something, Bao went up like a nuclear bomb. I've never seen him so pissed. Hey, we're here." Masamune yelped as King shot to his feet and opened the door to his brother's hospital room.

"Kanji! You okay bro?"

"Yeah... Umf... Nothing I can't handle though. Even if it does burn like hell sometimes." Kanji smirked at his younger sibling. "And I've been through worse. No doubt you have too."

"Yeah. You're right." King chuckled.

Masamune stood in the doorway, watching as the two spoke. He sighed quietly. If only King knew why Tsuki was so persistent as too why she wanted him in bed.

King's father had injected a poison in his system that was slowly, slowly, degrading his nervous system.


	13. Chapter 13

Gin Ryu sighed as she walked down the halls of WBBA. The group was finally back and together after the two weeks of Chi, Jigoku, King, and Kanji being in the hospital. She smiled when she remembered passing King's room on the way to see Chi one day. He had been told about the poison. He had taken easy.

"So... Two months, at the most, is how long I have to walk?"

"Yes." The doctor replied.

"Is there anything that'll help?" Tsuki had asked, worriedly.

"Physical therapy of some sort. And if he really wants to try, use crutches for support while he walks."

"Both." King had said.

"Very well then. So now you'll be free to go." The doctor walked out, seemingly surprised at how well King had taken the news.

Only Gin Ryu noticed the pain and hurt in King's eyes.

Gin Ryu snapped out of it as she heard the telltale sound of crutches on the tile floor. She looked up to see King making his way down the hall, limping slightly.

"Hey man. How ya doing?"

"Huh? Oh, hey Gin."

"That's Gin Ryu. You know I hate that!"

"Heh. Yeah."

"So?"

"So what?"

"How are you coping?"

"Well, I'm on the way to see your mom now. For the therapy."

"Mind if I come? I haven't seen anybody in a while."

"Sure. Follow me."

The two walked down the hall in silence, the only sounds their footsteps. When they walked into the B- Pit, the first thing Gin Ryu noticed was that all training equipment was replaced with balance beams, bars, and...

"A rock climbing wall?! When was this put in?!" Gin Ryu exclaimed.

"A while now." Tsubasa spoke up, fingering the edge of his gray suit. "But it was done on Kurai's request."

"Damn."

"GIN RYU!" Honoo, Kori no Joo, Akuma Joo, Mizu Ryu, Jigoku- well, all the kids lunged at her, taking her down to the ground.

All except Christie, who watched quietly.

"Oh! Hey, guys! Ow! Ribs bro!" Gin Ryu laughed. Then she noticed Christie standing to the side, looking a little forlorn. "Hey Christie."

The girl merely growled in response, turning her back to the teenager.

"It's best if you don't try that." Honoo whispered. "She's in one of her moods."

"Hey, Christie! Wanna battle?" Gin Ryu smiled. She got a half glare in response, then...

"Sure, why not?"

"Cool, let's go to Bey Park." Gin Ryu grinned, turning and walking out of the room, Christie following after her.

* * *

"Let it rip!"

CheetahXLBD500 and L'Fernis Destroyer crashed against each other, a red light flying up.

"L'Fernis, Barrage Mode!"

"Ha! Won't work!"

Gin Ryu growled, "Special Move, Dragon Wings!"

The Bey's fusion wheel went down to the stadium, rushing foward, and then whipping back up when it got under Cheetah's fusion wheel.

"Ah! Cheetah!" Christie screeched, seeing her Bey flying.

"Now, L'Fernis! Switch to L'Drago mode! Special move, Dragon Empress Life Destructor!"

A red light filled the room, and blew both Bladers off their feet. The two Beys fell back down, Cheetah no longer spinning.

"Good fight. You put up a good front." Gin Ryu called her Bey back, smiling.

"Th- Thanks." Christie blushed. "No one- besides my parents- ever told me that."

"You should be proud. Some people see power like that and want it for themselves. Fight, then lay low for a while so they won't find you."

"Yeah. Like my last best friend did."

"Who?"

"She saw my power and literally tried to kill me for it. We moved after that."

"You have potential too. I could train you to become stronger."

"You could?"

"Not could, will."

"Really?"

"Yes."

A moment of silence fell between the two before Gin Ryu broke it.

"You wanna go for a walk?"

"Sure."

* * *

"So how long have you been Blading?" Christie asked.

"Since I was three. Amazons start at a young age you know."

"I know. I started just when I was five. About six years."

"You're only eleven?"

"I know, I look older. And the way I dress, dark clothes and makeup, plus my attitude, make people back off from me."

"I think it's cool. I'm the same way. The only people that understand me are my friends and family."

"You're lucky. My parents are the only ones."

"I kinda get you too. You put up a mean front to hide your emotions. Dress darkly to slink through the shadows, act darkly to prevent anyone from understanding you weaknesses and strengths."

"Bingo. People also find what I listen too and do is weird and creepy."

"Which is...?"

"Rock bands, extreme sports."

"Hey, me too! What band do you listen too the most?"

"Without a doubt TDG and TFK."

"Three Days Grace and Thousand Foot Krutch?"

"Yeah. What's your favorite songs?"

"Chalk Outline, Just Like You, Break, Animal, Riot, Pain, I Will Not Bow, My Time Of Dying, Absolute, War of Change, and Phenonomen."

"Huh! Same here girl!"

"What about sports?"

"Oh, no contest, skateboarding and car and motorcycle racing."

"Minus the skateboarding, ditto."

"Sweet! We have a lot in common-" Christie was cut off by her cell phone ringing. Groaning she answered it.

"Yeah... With Gin Ryu... Already... Okay, see you soon, bye." Gin Ryu hung up and turned to the older teenager. "We need to get to WBBA ASAP. Masamune's wanting to talk to everyone, like, now."

"Let's go then. We can finish our conversation later."

* * *

The two girls burst into the room, panting slightly.

"We came... as fast... as we could." Christie panted, holding her sides and collapsing on to the couch. "Oh, I shouldn't've run those three miles!"

"You were the one who said-" Gin Ryu started.

"I know what I said, but you didn't have to take it to literal meaning!"

"Whatever. Masamune? You wanted us?"

"Not me. Tithi." Masamune pulled up an incoming video message.

"My man! How ya doing?" Gin Ryu smiled.

"Fine, thanks for asking. I wanna ask you though, have you offered Chi the job?"

"Job? What job? Gin Ryu, is there something I need to know?" Chi looked over at his girlfriend with interest.

"About coming to America and helping us get rid of our enemies once and for all." Gin Ryu deadpanned.


	14. Chapter 14

"America? To get rid of every enemy we ever had?" Chi repeated.

"Yep." Tithi, Masamune, and Gin Ryu all chorused.

"As well as any of the other- only, I say, only- kids in the room. Like say, nine or above?" Tithi suggested.

"I'm in!" Chi said. "No need to even ask twice!"

"I'm game!" Christie bolted to her feet, smiling.

"Me too!" Honoo said, the eleven year old bounced up from his seat.

"No." Chris said flatly.

"Absolutely not." Kurai growled.

"Aw!" Honoo groaned.

"Yes." Christie crossed her arms and cocked an eyebrow. "And if you say no, we'll have a little fight on our hands."

"You know I'll win."

"I'm going. I don't care if I'm grounded or even locked in my room. You know I'll find a way out."

"What about banning you from Blading for a year?"

"So you're gonna turn into King's dad?"

Silence fell over the room as the two blondes glared at each other over the table.

Finally, Chris sighed in defeat.

"Just be careful. Please?"

"Thank you daddy!" Christie lunged for her father, her arms wrapping around his neck.

"Now go pack before I change my mind."

Christie was gone at 'pack'.

* * *

"Any last minute people?" Gin Ryu asked. "I got six seats, two taken. Well, three, if you count me."

Honoo, Christie, and Gin Ryu were going through last minute details in the their duffle bags.

"Yeah. Two, no three, more." Kurai looked over her shoulder to see Chi, Akuma Joo, and Shi Tsuki coming down the hall.

"Of course. You three coming?" Gin Ryu smirked.

"Yep!"

"Well duh!"

"Even against my dad's temper."

"Well, in that case, let's get going. My car's parked about a block from here." Gin Ryu turned and walked out the door, not giving anyone a chance to respond.

* * *

"THIS IS YOUR CAR?!" Christie screeched, seeing one of the 1,038 cars ever made of it's kind.

"Yep. She's a beauty, isn't it?" Gin Ryu smiled, rubbing a hand affectionetly over the hood of the black Ferrari F40 decorated with flames. "Bags in the trunk."

Everyone set their luggage in the compartment.

Then...

"SHOTGUN!" Chi and Christie both said at the same time. They glared at each other, their hands on the handle.

"I suggest you flip for it." Gin Ryu smirked, pulling a coin out of her pocket. "Call it."

"Heads!" Christie said. The coin fell on the ground revealing the head side of the money.

"Boom man!" Christie pumped her fist as Chi groaned.

"Buckle up now, ladies and gentlemen. This is gonna be a fast ride to the airport." Gin Ryu revved the engine, kicked it into gear, and burned rubber peeling out of the garage.

* * *

"How far have we gotta ride to where you work?" Akuma Joo asked, stepping off the plane.

"Who said we were ride? Maybe drive!" Gin Ryu lead the way to Gate #36, where her car sat. "Christie's still got shotgun."

"Figures." Chi sighed. "Can I least get the window?"

"Yep."

"Sure."

"How long will it take to get there?" Christie asked as Gin Ryu pulled out of her parking space.

"Eh. Thirteen hours on the main roads. Maybe eleven on the back roads." Gin Ryu smirked, turning away from the highway.

"Where are we headed?"

"LA, California."

* * *

About six hours into the ride, Christie pulled her IPhone out and pulled it into the car's stereo system. She went through her song lists, smirking when she found the song she wanted. She pressed play, turning the music up full blast.

_It's a truth that in love and war, _

_World's collide and hearts get broken,_

_I want to live like I know I'm dying, _

_Take up my cross, not be afraid_

Gin Ryu laughed, shouting over the music, "The lyrics are right word for word in the chorus! Listen!"

_Is it true what they say, that words are weapons?_

_And if it is,t hen everybody best stop steppin',_

_Cause I got ten in my pocket that'll bend ya locket, _

_I'm tired of all these rockers sayin' come with me, _

_Wait, it's just about to break, its more than I can take, _

_Everything's about to change, I feel it in my veins, its not going away, _

_Everything's about to change_

"Thousand Foot Krutch, right?" Akuma Joo leaned foward from the backseat.

"Yep. Pretty good band." Chi confirmed.

_It creeps in like a thief in the night,_

_Without a sign, without a warning,_

_But we are ready and prepared to fight,_

_Raise up your swords, don't be afraid, _

_Is it true what they say, that words are weapons? _

_And if it is, then everybody best stop steppin', _

_Cause I got ten in my pocket that'll bend ya locket, I'm tired of all these rockers sayin' come with me,_

_Wait, it's just about to break, its more than I can take, _

_Everything's about to change,_

_I feel it in my veins, its not going away, _

_Everything's about to change_

That was when Gin Ryu started singing, making Christie turn the music down in awe when she heard her friend's voice.

_This is a warning, like it or not,_

_I break down, like a record spinning, _

_Gotta get up, So back off, _

_This is a warning, like it or not, _

_I'm tired of listenin', I'm warning you, don't try to get up, _

_There's a war going on inside of me tonight (don't be afraid) _

_There's a war going on inside me tonight (don't be afraid)_

_Wait, it's just about to break, its more than I can take,_

_Everything's about to change, _

_I feel it in my veins, its not going away, _

_Everything's about to change, _

_It's just about to break, its more than I can take, _

_Everything's about to change,_

_I feel it in my veins, its not going away, _

_Everything's about to change._

"Wow." Everyone said at the same time when the girl was done singing.

"What?" "You're a great singer." Chi monotoned.

"I get it from my mom."

"Dad told me your mom had a beautiful voice." Shi Tsuki whispered.

"Well, your mom does too. You know, my mom, your mom, and Akuma Joo's mom were all in a band when they were younger." Gin Ryu smirked. "Hey, Christie, got another song by TFK on there?"

"Uh, yeah. Here."

"Leave it up all the way. 'Cause fast cars deserve loud music." Gin Ryu gunned the engine, dust flying up behind the car.

* * *

**So the song is War of Change by Thousand Foot Krutch. If you have yet to figure it out, I love metal, rock, Goth, etc. So... Just saying that I'll be putting some songs like that in my stories that has to do BMF**


	15. Chapter 15

"This is where you work?" Chi asked as Gin Ryu pulled up into a parking lot to a warehouse.

"It's a cover up. Grab your bags and come on." Gin Ryu replied. She grabbed her own backpack and walked briskly across the pavement, the others behind her.

They came to the door, where a computer control panel was hung on the wall. Gin Ryu placed her hand on the screen, a green light emmitting from beneath her fingers and scanning it. She pulled her hand away after it was done and her name appeared on the pad, as well as the words, CONFIRMED IDENTITY. A door near the group opened and the group walked through it, everyone but Gin Ryu jumping when it slammed shut behind them.

"Follow me." Gin Ryu commanded, walking down the hallway of doors, people everywhere.

The group came to an open room with three other offices and a set of stairs leading to the second floor. Gin Ryu went up the stairs.

At the top, they came across a set of iron doors that slid open at their presence.

"Gin Ryu. Nice to see your back, and having completed your assignment." A hoarse voice said. The man who had said that was sitting at the computers. He had grey, shoulder length hair, but still looked young.

"Thanks Toby. Any news on anybody? New case? What's up?"

"Nope." The man with brown hair and beige, almost yellow, highlights said from besides Toby. "None. Like always, off the grid. All we have are normal cases."

"Oh. Well, keep me updated Zeo."

"Time out!" Chi made a 'T' with his hands. "Toby and Zeo? As in _the_ Toby and Zeo? Childhood friends? Faced Dr. Whatever the Freak His Name Was? Who Masamune befriended?"

Gin Ryu arched an eyebrow at the teenager, laughing once. "The name was Dr. Ziggurat, but yes. The Toby and Zeo, as you say."

"They work with you?"

"More like, for me."

"And if you say that again, I will hack into your personal life and send it to your parents. We all work for Tithi. Not you!" Zeo snorted, leaning back.

"Who works for me?"

"AH!" Zeo jumped up out of his seat and a good five feet in the air when Tithi appeared behind him. "Seriously man, stop doing that!"

"Doing what?"

"Sneaking up on people! It's like you're a freaking ninja or something!" Toby said, equally startled.

"Hmm. I'll try." Tithi noticed Gin Ryu. "Ah! I see you're back, successfully. Why don't you show the newcomers around, please. You can leave your bags against the wall."

"Thank god I don't have to carry this thing around anymore." Christie tossed her luggage into the corner with an audible thump.

"Yeesh! What'd you do, pack a dead body?" Honoo asked sarcastically.

"No. I'm a girl. We pack a lot." Christie glared.

Gin Ryu burst out laughing at that line. "Don't I know it!"

Every man in the room, minus Tithi- who simply looked amused, groaned in exasperation.

* * *

The group of six sat in the lobby, drinking Cokes when two other men walked in, one smiling, the other with his head down.

"Gin Ryu. Nice to see you again. See you got some new members, huh?" The African American asked.

"Yes Demure. And no need to worry, Nile. They've got good potential, so you'll have a little challenge to train them."

The tan skinned man with black hair and orange highlights looked up, his green eyes piercing as he took in each newcomer.

"Good." Was all he said, before turning and walking out. "Come on Demure."

Demure sighed, but followed after his friend.

"Okay... What was with the creepy dude?" Christie asked.

"That was Nile. You're gonna have to forgive him. He only speaks when need be. He'll be your trainer as well as Demure in the following days. They're best friends with Kyoya and Benkei; You've heard of Team Wild Fang? It's made up of those four." Gin Ryu explained.

"Wow." Shi Tsuki said. "I'm a really big fan of Team Wild Fang. I've always wanted them to get back together and continue battling." Chi sighed. "It'd be so cool to challenge them all together..." Gin Ryu looked at her boyfriend weirdly.

With the potential of his dark power? That'd be like another Tsubasa facing Team Wild Fang.

Which had initially ended badly.


	16. Chapter 16

It was a few weeks later that a whistle echoed over the first floor. Everyone looked up to see Toby standing at the railing.

"New case! Come on!" Toby called.

"Let's go. Must be serious if he whistled." Gin Ryu stood from her desk and walked up the stairs.

When the group got into OPS, they saw Demure and Nile already there with Tithi and a red head with golden- brown eyes and a brown haired with blue eyes man dressed in a white suit and blue tie.

"Gingka, Yuki." Gin Ryu nodded. "I see you came back."

"Couldn't exactly since my forensics lab is here, now could I Ms. Gin Ryu?" Yuki smiled.

"I work here, if I remember correctly." Gingka snorted.

"True. Now, whaddya got for us Dungeon Boys?"

"Dungeon Boys. Gonna have to remember that one. Anyway, CIA agent Felishia Davis. Was on her way to a meeting downtown, when her car was stopped and she was shot point blank by a masked individual. They got only one thing, her briefcase." Zeo said, tapping on his IPad.

"So what was in that briefcase that made them want to kill for it?" Demure asked, crossing his arms.

"And why would they want it bad enough to kill?" Nile murmured.

* * *

"Can I please go?! I'm begging mom!" Honoo groaned, exasperated at the fact that he wasn't with his sister and friends.

"I said no, and no means no Honoo." Kurai said, trying to concentrate on King's therapy. He was currently doing lunges, his long legs stretching out.

"King! If you have too, put your palms on the floor to balance yourself." Kurai said, moving around to King's left, Honoo whining after her.

"MOM! Please!"

"Honoo..." Kurai growled, close to snapping.

"Gin Ryu got to go! And Christie! Mom please-"

"HONOO! I said NO! Now go!" Kurai finally roared, whipping on her son.

King stumbled as he stepped foward, startled at the shout. Honoo stared at his mother, tears in his eyes. He ran out, crying.

"Uh, I'm not his dad, but do you think that was a little too harsh?" King struggled to stand, grumbling a little when Kurai helped him up.

"He needs to learn. He's too spoiled." Kurai replied, fixing King a glass of water.

Suddenly Ryuuga appeared next to her in a flash of red lightning. Kurai jumped out of her skin.

"Did you really have to yell at Honoo? He just wants to go see his sister." Ryuuga frowned, arms crossed.

At that moment, Yamaneko, Kyoya, and Madoka walked in.

"Hey cuz!" Kyoya threw his arm over his cousin. Then he noticed the daggers that Ryuuga and Kurai were glaring at each other. "Uh, bad time?"

"Very." King spoke up. "I suggest you run."

"Yeah, well, no. I was gonna ask if Honoo could go with Yamaneko to America. But, maybe not..." Kyoya backed off.

"Yes." Ryuuga said.

"Fine. Why not?" Kurai sighed, defeated.

"Yeah, yeah. I know what you're going to say. The answer's no because you're too- Wait, what?!" Ryuuga uncrossed his arms, shocked.

"I said he could go. I'd eventually give in anyways. Now go tell him before I change my mind." Kurai pointed to the door, watching as everyone walked out- minus King, who was still drinking thirstily.

"Ready for more?"

* * *

"Hey Nile." Gin Ryu slid into the chair across from the Egyptian's desk.

"Hm?"

"Video conference with WBBA upstairs."

"So?"

"Kyoya..."

Nile was out of his seat and up the stairs in a flat minute, wanting to see his old friend. Gin Ryu chuckled as she followed after him, shaking her head.

"AH! Nile, watch where you're going!" Shi Tsuki's shout sounded out, annoyed.

"Oh shut it kid."

"Watch your tone with me!" She was ignored as Nile turned to Kyoya, whose eyebrows had gone up at his friend's antics.

"Gotten a little bit of a temper have we?"

"Little?" Demure snorted.

"Demure..." Nile growled.

"Shutting."

Suddenly, one of the computers started beeping wildly, distracting the Dungeon Boys from the conversation.

"What the hell...?" Zeo murmured, typing furiously.

"Active work on our dead CIA woman's accounts. But she doesn't have a husband or any kids, her parents are dead and she has no apparent siblings." Toby agreed.

"Could it be the ones that killed her?" Gingka asked, looking over Toby's shoulder.

"Personal space..." Toby growled dangerously.

Gingka retreated back.

"Hey, is Masamune there?" Zeo wheeled his chair into the picture so the others could see him.

"Uh, yeah. Hey! Masamune! Zeo wants to talk to you!" Tsubasa called over his shoulder.

"WHAT?!" Masamune pushed said silver haired Blader out of the picture, ignoring the shout of protest.

"New case up here. Do us a favor and look into Felishia Davis' business in Japan. She had just gotten back from there and was on her way to a meeting when she was murdered. See if you can track down her last whereabouts and contact us when you get something." Zeo directed.

"Will do. Count on it!" Masamune whipped out of the picture.

"Sis!" Honoo popped up, his white hair with the single black streak in all directions. "Yamaneko and I are gonna be on the next flight out to America! You're in Washington, DC right?"

"Yep." Gin Ryu lied. "Can't wait to see you little bro. See ya in a few hours!"

"Kay! Bye!"

The connection ended, with Gin Ryu falling into a nearby chair and sighing, holding her head in her hands.

"You okay?" Chi asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah. Don't worry about me. I'm fine." Gin Ryu grabbed her keys and walked out the door, not letting anyone see her eyes turn flat black.


	17. Chapter 17

Gin Ryu leaned against the passenger side of her car, waiting for her cousin and brother. She soon saw them with their suitcases coming through the gates. She waved them over.

"Sweet! You picked us up in the Ferrari!" Honoo grinned. "Shotgun!"

"Aw, man! So not cool!" Yamaneko groaned, unbelieving.

"Heh. You lose some, you win some." Gin Ryu smirked, putting the luggage into the backseat.

"True." Both boys dove into the car, buckling up.

"Where are we going?" Yamaneko asked.

"LA."

"California?" Honoo was dumbfounded.

"Yeah. It's standard. Any new members we pick up their first twenty times in DC or until we can trust them to take a plane straight to LA. It keeps us hidden. And if you tell anybody, even your parents, I'll have to send you guys back. Understood?"

"But, mom and dad-" Honoo started.

"No. They want to come, they'll have to talk to me first. Simple as that." Honoo was quiet after that, looking out the window of the passenger side door.

He knew not to go against his sister's orders.

* * *

"Honoo! Yamaneko!" Shi Tsuki tackled the two boys in a hug. "It's good to see you here!"

"Hey! It is. Oof! Ribs!" Yamaneko choked out. Shi Tsuki released her hold, smiling sheepishly.

"Sorry. I guess my training with Nile has helped."

"Nile? Where is he?" Yamaneko asked immeadiatly.

"Here, let me take your bag so you can go see him." Gin Ryu hefted the luggage over her shoulder.

"Follow me. You can come too Honoo. Christie's training right now." Shi Tsuki turned and walked off.

* * *

"Left, jab, uppercut, kick, and- OW!" Nile winced in pain as Christie finally got in a kick to his ribs.

"Ah! Are you okay? I didn't think I-" Christie was cut off by Nile grabbing her in a headlock.

"Never let your gaurd down. They'll get you." Nile released his hold on the Amazon before grabbing his drink. He drank it down thirstily.

"Nile! Have you met Kyoya's kid yet?" Shi Tsuki walked in, a brown haired, blue eyed boy of about ten and a white haired boy with green eyes behind her.

"Can't say I have." Nile muttered.

"Oh. Well, Yamaneko, this is Nile. Nile, Yamaneko." Shi Tsuki indicated the brown haired boy, who stuck his hand out, smiling. Nile took it, surprised when he felt the younger's strong grip. He would be a challenge to train.

"And this is...?" Nile looked at the white haired boy with the black streak in his hair.

"Oh, this is Honoo. Gin Ryu's brother." Nile shook the preteen's hand, his skin rising with goose bumps when what seemed an electric or burning shock passed through him at the contact.

They'll both be hard, Nile thought eyeing the two boys. But then again, they are the kids of two very strong- physical and Bladers- men. Wouldn't be surprised if they went into the field a month from now.

* * *

Toby sighed, stretching his arms above his head, bored.

"Tired?" Zeo asked.

"Bored. Why isn't there anything we can do? Where are the constant phone calls from our team?"

"Heh. They're investigating right now. Give 'em time. It's usually not till about a few days in that they need us-"

Suddenly, an E-Mail popped up on Zeo's screen, interrupting him. It was from Masamune.

"Let's see... 'Felshia Davis was working a current case involving the latest Military author Eric Wolfe. When she went to investigate, his apartment seemed to be vacated of anyone living there. All manuscripts except a partial one that was hidden in a safe were gone. Davis took the manuscript according to witnesses. She then bought a plane ticket back to Los Angles, where she had planned a meeting with her boss. You know the rest.' Yeesh, Masamune is fast. Didn't waste a second!" Zeo sat back.

"Let's see... Eric Wolfe..." Toby typed on his computer. "Marine forced into early retirement. He's written a couple of books on the Army and Military. Came back to LA a week before Davis did."

Toby and Zeo looked at each other.

"He could be our guy..." Zeo started.

"Could be. If his new book was bad enough he need to kill to keep someone quiet, it must be big."

"But now the question is: What is his book about?"

* * *

It was all in the newspapers and on TV. CIA Agent MURDERED... The blonde sighed, rubbing his temples between his fingers. He was starting to regret killing that agent. Maybe he could've planned a meeting with her to get his work back.

Oh well. It was too late now.

* * *

To say that King was doing well in progress would be an understatement. Kurai watched in awe as he did her push off the wall technique. He'd run at the wall and push off of it with one leg, sending him flying back. Then he'd do the same thing again with the other one.

He's a fighter, Kurai thought, impressed. I can't expect anything less from him.

Tsuki appeared next to the woman, startling her slightly.

"Tsuki. What are you doing here?"

"Is it true that in your most desperate time that the goddess Artemis will come to you?"

"Yes. I had a few experiences with her. Why?"

"She just came to me." A nearby light flickered, went out, and shattered.

"What'd- What'd she say?" Kurai stammered, slightly shocked.

"That in due time my most desired wish will come true. But I have to choose which one. The thing is, I have three desired wishes, Kurai."


	18. Chapter 18

"OW!" The shout was heard throughout the bullpen and up on the second stairs in OPS where the group was talking with Kyoya and Kurai.

"Who was that?" Kyoya asked.

"Little brats, I will kill you!" Nile's roar was clearly audible.

"I told you so..." Gi Ryu murmured, moving towards the door.

"HEY! How was I to know that he would get mad?" Chi protested.

"Having Shi Tsuki and Christie blare Metal music in his ears when he's trying to catch up on a week's worth of sleep? Really Chi? Use your brain."

Shi Tsuki and Christie bolted in, Nile behind them, his face set in fury.

Gin Ryu tackled the Egyptian, and dug her heels into the ground holding Nile in a headlock.

"Okay, Gin Ryu. Remember rule number three?" Toby asked without looking.

"Well it was Chi who started all this!"

"Yet you intefered with it?"

"It was Chi?" Nile asked, his eyes on the wide eyes red head.

"Yep." Gin Ryu smirked.

"Can I...?"

"Damn it!" Chi bolted out of the room as Nile race out after him.

Gin Ryu burst out laughing, tears running down her face.

"You say he has a little bit of a temper Yoyo? I'd be inclined to disagree greatly." Gin Ryu gasped for breath.

"Do I need to come and make sure he doesn't get into trouble?" Kyoya asked, slightly concerned.

"Ah, don't worry about it. It'll all be forgotten by tonight." Gin Ryu waved her hand dismissively.

"Okay..." Kyoya sounded doubtful.

"DAD!" Yamaneko burst into the room, making Zeo jump and hiss in pain, due to his headache.

"Quiet NEKO!" Zeo snapped.

"Sorry! It's not my fault I wanna talk to my father!" Yamaneko said sarcastically.

Zeo let out a quiet snarl, his lips peeled over his teeth.

But he turned his back on the boy, allowing him to talk to his father.

Even if he would have a migrane by the end of the day.

* * *

"Kurai told me." King said, when he slid into bed with a slight wince of pain a few nights later.

"Told you what?" Tsuki mumbled.

"About your little audience with Artemis." King said, like it was nothing.

Tsuki's eyes flew open and she bolted to a sitting position, looking wide eyed at her husband.

He stared right back.

"Three wishes right? Mind telling me?"

"One about you, one about Shi Tsuki, and the other... about everyone." Tsuki whispered.

"Didn't exactly explain, but okay." King murmured, lacing his fingers within his lover's.

"I want you to get better, I want Shi Tsuki to have a good and happy life, and I want to all of our enemies... to just disappear." Tsuki lay down, facing her beau.

"I hear you Tsuki. I hear you." King muttered, kissing his wife's forehead. "Now get some sleep. You don't need to be worried by all this. Not now."

* * *

"All agents on deck, right now!" Zeo shouted from the landing. "Toby and I got something!"

Everyone was up the stairs in seconds, seeing all the video footage and pictures on the flat screen touch TV.

"Alright. From phone calls, to videos, to cameras, to witnesses. We put a BOLO out on our main suspect. People have been sending statements and pictures in all morning. We finally pinpointed Eric Wolfe's location to a one mile radius in all directions." Toby said, his hands and fingers flying over the board.

A map of Eastside LA popped up and all the places of where Wolfe had been, marked by red pinpoints. A green light emmited from each of them, the scale saying it was a mile in every direction.

"See the one place where they all overlap?" Zeo asked.

"Yep." Nile said, leaning against the island touch screen.

"Ten to one that's where our guy is. The Royal Inn Hotel." Toby said, smiling.

"In that case, Demure, Nile, Chi, and I'll head out." Gin Ryu said, heading for the door.

"And take Christie with you." Tithi said, arms crossed.

"What?!" Nile exclaimed.

"Really?" Christie asked, excitedly.

"Yes. Suit her up Gin Ryu. She needs to learn how to deal with the field." Tithi directed.

"Haha! Finally!" Christie pumped her fist in excitement.

* * *

Nile called shotgun without warning.

"No way am I sitting in the back." Nile had said.

The Ferrari was currently sitting across from the hotel, going through their plans.

"Nile, you got the roof, okay?" Gin Ryu asked.

Nile nodded.

"Demure, roof."

"Right."

"Chi, the back exit, got it?"

"Done."

"And me?" Christie asked.

"You're with me. You need to see how to take a guy with or without a gun on both our side and almost always our enemies."

Gin Ryu's tone made it clear that she was dead serious.


	19. Chapter 19

"Eric Wolfe. Can you tell me what room he's in?" Gin Ryu flashed her detective badge at the desk clerk.

"Yes officer. Give me a moment." The woman said, clearly shocked as she typed into the logs. "Room 1505."

"Thank you." Gin Ryu went for the elevator, punching in the number for floor number fifteen.

When the doors rang open, they were met by none other than Eric Wolfe himself.

Wolfe saw the two women, the guns and badges at their waists, and bolted down the hall, towards the stairs and going up.

"Demure, he's heading your way!" Gin Ryu said into her earpiece, running up the stairs after their suspect, Christie on her heels.

* * *

Demure readied his gun at the door, ready and waiting.

A few seconds later the door flung open and Wolfe skidded to a stop.

"Going somewhere buddy? Don't think about it." Demure paused. "You're still thinking about it. You can try to run, but those two women will put holes through you."

Wolfe turned to see Christie and Gin Ryu, guns also ready pointed at him.

Sighing, Wolfe fell to his knees, hands behind his head.

"Good choice." Demure said.

* * *

_"Good work Eric." _A voice said in his ear.

"Yeah, yeah. Shut up. Don't want them to suspect anything, do we?"

_"Pinpointing your location."_ There was static, then nothing.

The door to the boatshed opened, and a man with black hair and orange highlights walked in.

"Eric Wolfe. A Marine forced into early retirement, author of several books on the Military, wife, two kids. Degree in engineering, mechanics, worked on the bomb sqaud for five years... My, my. You're just full of surprises aren't you?"

"I refuse to talk without my lawer present."

"That's fine. We got enough evidence against you for an arrest warrant."

Eric stared, then smirked, leaning out of the shadows.

"Tell me Detective Nile. You got any family?"

Nile looked startled. He hadn't said his name yet. "Yes. Why?"

"Maybe you should call and make sure they're okay. You know?"

Nile's anger got in the way. With a yell of rage, he swept the table to the side and lunged foward, his hand's wrapping around the criminal's throat.

"What do you know?" Nile hissed.

"I only work for the BT and DN. Figure it out."

Black Tigers and the Dark Nebula.

Just as Nile reeled his fist back, Honoo burst in, grabbing the older man and dragging him out with some unknown strength.

He quickly threw him in the other interrogation room and locked it.

"Sorry Nile." Honoo whispered under Nile's shouts of rage. "It's for everyone's good and safety."

* * *

The Ferrari squealed to a stop in the warehouse and Gin Ryu stepped out, getting in a smirking Doji's face, clearly furious.

"If you kill me now, everyone else dies too." Doji drawled, pointing his cane behind him, showing everyone minus the ones she worked with.

Gin Ryu snarled and whipped around when the passenger side door opened with a scream of horror.

"Back in the car! NOW!" Gin Ryu growled.

"But-" Christie began.

"NOW! I'M NOT PUTTING YOU IN HARM'S WAY!" Gin Ryu roared, her eyes going black, nails enlongating, and teeth growing to fangs.

Christie hissed, cursed, and slammed the door back shut, glaring out the window with her arms crossed, clearly ticked off.

Gin Ryu slowly turned back to an amused Doji. "What. Do. You. Want?"

"To finish your job. No trace of the Dark Nebula."

"That would mean killing you, Reji-"

"Your father." Doji grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"Only on my last breath. And you can't kill me, so don't think about trying to get someone else to do your dirty work."

"What about your brother, hmm?"

Gin Ryu went up in flames, taking a step foward, please when Doji stepped back from her fury.

"If you lay a hand on Honoo," Gin Ryu growled, "I'll hunt you down to the four corners of the Earth, the galaxy, the entire dimension, until you have no where else to run and you practically beg for me to kill you."

"So you'll do as I say?"

"I..." Gin Ryu faltered, seeing no way out without hurting her brother. "Yes."

"Perfect. You'll get your first assignment soon."

* * *

"CODE BLACK! CODE BLACK!" Christie burst into OPS. "Gin Ryu! Doji! Furious!"

Toby, Demure, Nile, Chi, Shi Tsuki, Tithi, Zeo, Masamune- who had warned the group- and Honoo all looked at each other, horrified.

"DUNGEON BOYS!" Gin Ryu stormed in, eyes red. "GET A TRACE ON LICENSE PLATE NUMBER XL530RT! NOW!"

The trio started working instantly, not even questioning her.

"NILE, DEMURE, I WANT SHI TSUKI, CHI, CHRISTIE, YAMANEKO, KORI NO JOO, AND HONOO ALL TRAINED TRIPLE HARD WHAT YOU'VE BEEN DOING, IMMEADIATLY!"

The group of nine practically stumbled over each other to get out of the room, not wanting to deal with Gin Ryu's already- did bad even begin to describe her?- mood.

"Tithi..." Gin Ryu forcably lowered her voice, "I need to speak with you, please."

* * *

Tithi led the woman into his office, where she sat down and broke down in tears, sobs racking her body.

"Everyone Tithi! They've all been kidnapped by him again! I don't know what to do! I thought I had ended him! Jupiter Almighty, what do I do?!"

Tithi sat, thinking and listening. She had used a saying Dynamis often used when he was at his wits end. It was serious then.

"First, take a deep breath. Then, calm yourself and think. How should you handle the situation? How would your parents and friends handle it?"

Gin Ryu did as told, drying up.

"Dad... He would... have everyone doing something. Like I do. I got that covered. Mom and King, training everyone. Done. Dynamis, Aguma, Bao, and Tsubasa planning out strategies. Can... Can you do that?"

"Yes."

"Tsuki and Hi... Helping where they're needed. I can do that."

"Anything else?"

"No."

"In that case, go to the training arena. Or go let out some of your anger. Come back when you feel like you can control yourself."

"Thanks Tithi."

Gin Ryu walked out of the room, out to the garage, and slid into the driver's seat of her car, revving the engine.

"Time for a little racing girl." Gin Ryu murmured to both her car and herself.

She burned rubber, peeling out of the garage at about 200 miles and hour.

Yeah. She was furious.


	20. Chapter 20

Honoo and Christie laid their backs against each other, panting, just like the others in the gym.

"Good God Nile!" Yamaneko gasped, downing his bottle of water. "Must you train us so hard?!"

"You work... with... Gin Ryu long enough... you know... not to mess... with her." Nile panted out, equally tired.

"Still!" Was the response.

It had been three hours of nonstop training, under Nile and Demure, who were both keeping after the seven teenagers.

Suddenly, Gin Ryu walked in, making everyone snap up and on their feet.

Gin Ryu stared at the group, green eyes full of anger and a sense of calmness.

"Nile. Would you mind training with me?" Gin Ryu asked, slipping her black leather jacket off.

"Uh, yeah. Sure." Nile pushed himself off the wall and stood in the center of the room.

He looked up just in time to duck a punch heading for his face.

"GAH! How about a warning next time!?" Nile blocked a kick to his ribs with his hand, stepping back and knocking Gin Ryu off balance.

Gin Ryu landed on the palms of her hands, then kicked Nile in the chest, sending him stumbling back as she flipped back onto her feet.

"Heh. You've gotten better. That trick always used to work on you." Nile smirked.

"Thanks. Your turn." Gin Ryu returned the smirk.

Nile lunged, taking Gin Ryu by surprise when he transformed into his Bey's animal.

A falcon.

Gin Ryu ducked as a set of talons raked at her eyes. She snarled and whipped around, transforming into a wolf and lunging for him.

She successfully grabbed a wing, and brought the feathery bird down, only to have him transform again back to human and rake his fingers towards her eyes.

Gin Ryu also transformed back up, clutching her bleeding face as she glared.

"Bitch!" Gin Ryu spat.

"Not as bad as your cousin though am I? I mean, he's got the temper and skills."

"I hate it when you're right."

"I know."

"Call it a draw?"

"You're good. I'm good. You've calmed down... Sure."

Gin Ryu sighed, snatched her jacket up, and stormed out of the gym.

* * *

"Anything?" Gin Ryu's voice made Masamune, Toby, and Zeo all jump up.

"Yeah. It's Wolfe's car. It has a GPS tracker in it." Toby said, brushing a strand of his hair out of his eyes.

"Well?"

"Uh, he went to the same place for the past six months, a warehouse in LV. Las Vegas, Nevada." Masamune spoke up.

"Hmm..." Gin Ryu mused. Then...

"How do you guys feel about a roadtrip?"

* * *

The next morning, part of the group were on their way to Las Vegas.

_"So, we're absolutly, positively sure that this is where the BT and DN are holding everyone?"_ Nile asked through his helmet's comm link.

_"According to the data the Dungeon Boys pulled up, yes."_ Gin Ryu responded.

_"I just can't wait. Yo, Ry. Do you mind if I take out Reji?"_ Chi asked.

_"Yes. We're only about fifteen minutes out."_

* * *

Kurai snarled, eyes narrowed to slits, her chest close to the floor as she watched a red haired man with his eyes on the two brothers.

He was after Ryuuto and Ryuuga.

Their father wanted them dead.

Suddenly, a Bey was launched at him, making the older man whip his own towards it.

A wolf erupted from the Bey and shoved against the other, sending both oppenents flying.

The Bey went back to it's owner, revealing it to be Gin Ryu who caught it.

"Hmph. Pathetic. NOW!"

A falcon, cheetah, eagle, wolf, lion, and another wolf ran out of the shadows.

The first wolf, the black one, went for the twin's father. The second one, blood red, went for Reji.

The falcon and lion attacked Kulo Tula vicously.

The eagle's talons raked at Jack's eyes, crying out in anger.

The cheetah stayed by Gin Ryu's side, milling around her feet, her yellow eyes glowing murderously.

"Take who you want, but leave Doji to me." Gin Ryu growled, eyes on said man.

The cheetah yowled and lunged for a lynx.

Johannas.

"So... You still wanna have the last battle." Doji drawled.

"Damn straight. But two things first." Gin Ryu snapped back.

"Yes?"

"Swear on the river Styx that if I win, you'll let everyone go and never bother any of us again."

"Done. And if I win?"

"I'll do anything you want."

"Interesting. And your second request."

"Yeah. Go to hell and rot in Tartarus!" Gin Ryu lunged, a silver auroa surrounding her.

It seemed as though she had gained something her mother never had.


	21. Chapter 21

Kurai simply laid on the ground, amused at the violence going on in front of her. She'd more that readily help where she would be needed.

If not for the goddamn chain around her neck. She wasn't a freaking dog!

Then a yowl of pain caught her attention. Her ears perked up as she lifted her head.

She could see right through the cheetah and who it was.

Christie had been severely clawed down her shoulder and leg. It was bleeding profusivly.

Kurai cocked her head to the side and barked once, concerned.

Christie glared at the other wolf, yellow eyes glowing brighter as she whipped back towards Johannes.

Then the red wolf facing off against Reji...

Chi was certainly in Hell's fury... Kurai thought, eyeing the teenager that moved with such skill, agility, and grace.

Nile and Yamaneko getting revenge for their best friend and father. A swoop to distract, and a bite to bring down. That was a good strategy.

And finally, Kori no Joo, pure eagle. Sweeping in and in again, her talons and beak aiming for all major arteries and muscles, successfully getting him.

Suddenly, the ground began trembling and a purple light emitted from the crevice in the ground.

"HAHAHAHA! FINALLY BACK FROM THE DEAD!" A voice cackled.

Everyone but the ten Legendary Bladers, Bao, Tsubasa, Yu, Masamune, and Madoka yelled in fear.

What the hell, Kurai stood as a man with red eyes and long black hair rose from the ground.

Nile let out a screech of horror when the person turned towards him.

_What the freak Gingka?! I thought you said you killed this bastard!_

"I did!" Gingka shot back, equally horrified.

_Uh, hello?! Who the freaking hell is this guy?!_ Kurai demanded.

"Rago. The wielder of Diablo Nemesis. Also, someone that really hurt Bao." Aguma whispered.

* * *

Chi heard his uncle's words just as he finished off Reji.

Growling, he whipped around toward his father's enemy, momentarily seeing Bao's fearful expression.

"Hey bitch!" Chi snapped, transforming back up. "What's dead stays dead! Or did you not get the message?!"

Rago turned to Chi, smirking.

"Well... If it isn't the great Chi the Animal himself. Heard a lot about you."

"From the people that I killed that deserved it? Not surprising."

"Indeed. Hmm... Any animal, I possess any dark spirit of any animal. And since you're in the living flesh, destroying you will be fun."

Chi narrowed his eyes, hissing, "Try me."

Rago's smirk only grew wider as he snapped his fingers and an exact replica of Chi appeared in front of the real one, his fist hurling at him.

* * *

Doji fell to the ground, a dagger stuck in his chest right at his heart.

"Remember our deal you son of a bitch." Gin Ryu spat as Doji closed his eyes one last time.

Gin Ryu turned to the source of a yell of pain and shock.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Gin Ryu immeadiatly clamped a hand over her mouth as that last word slipped out. Shit. That was sure to earn a yelling from her parents.

Gin Ryu watched in horror and fascination as Chi went after Chi.

One has red eyes, the other blue. Go for the red, fight with blue, Gin Ryu thought.

She lunged foward, taking down red eyed Chi in a headlock.

Suddenly red eyed Chi transformed into a...

"AH! SNAKE!" Gin Ryu jumped up in the air as a full grown black mamba reared up and flared it's hood, hissing, venom dripping from it's fangs.

"Really?!" Akuma Joo demanded, coming out of no where. "You're scared of a little snake?"

"LITTLE?! THAT'S A FU- FREAKING BLACK MAMBA! THE DEADLIEST SNAKE IN THE WORLD!" Gin Ryu shrieked.

"Whatever. All you gotta do is slice it in half. Go SKULL STRIKER! Special move, VENOM SLASH!"

The black mamba disappeared the minute the special move hit it, making Gin Ryu relax slightly.

"Now, the real threat is that guy." Akuma Joo jerked a thumb over her shoulder.

To a laughing Rago.

"TOO LATE! THE VENOM'S ALL READY ATTACKING THOSE TWO'S SYSTEMS!"

As if a switch had flipped, both Gin Ryu and Chi felt the burning in their veins as they looked down at identical bites on their wrists.

"ONLY FIVE MINUTES OF LIFE LEFT! THEN NEMESIS WILL RULE THE WORLD WITHOUT ANY THREAT!"

No... Gin Ryu thought, her mind hazy as she fell to the ground. This isn't... how it's... supposed... to end...

Gin Ryu blacked out from the lack of air reaching her lungs.


	22. Chapter 22

_BEEP... BEEP... BEEP..._

Okay, Gin Ryu thought, squeezing her eyes shut. That's really getting on my-

"WAIT! AREN'T I SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD?!" Gin Ryu shot up in the hospital bed, panting.

Kurai fell from her seat, woken from her restless slumber.

"Ah! Gin Ryu sweetie! Oh, my god! Thank goodness you're awake!" Gin Ryu's mother sobbed, enveloping her daughter in a hug.

"Can't... breathe!" Gin Ryu gasped out.

Kurai released Gin Ryu, eyes shining.

"Where's... dad?"

"I'll be right back. Everyone is here. They have been for the past week."

Week?! Gin Ryu wondered.

* * *

Kyoya was half asleep with his head in Madoka's lap, in the waiting room when Kurai ran in, smiling in joy.

"SHE'S AWAKE!"

Everyone jerked awake or to their feet, blowing by the woman in a rush to see the girl.

All but Chi.

"You okay?"

"I should've protected her. I vowed it when we first started dating." Was the flat response. Then...

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What?"

Kurai almost squealed in joy when the boy asked her his question.

* * *

"Oh, thank Jupiter you are okay!" Tithi murmured, patting his friend on the shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't tell me that the most dangerous boss I know is going mushy on me!" Gin Ryu snarked back.

Masamune, Toby, and Zeo roared in laughter as Tithi showed slight embarrassment.

At that moment, Chi walked in, hands in his pockets and head down.

"CHI!" Gin Ryu tried to jump out of bed to hug her boyfriend, but was stopped by both her father and uncle.

"Woah there little trooper. You aren't ready to get out of bed just yet." Ryuuto said, slightly amused. "Besides, he can come to you. You don't have to plow everyone down trying to get to him."

"Oh, funny." Gin Ryu playfully punched Ryuuto, grinning as she wrapped her arms around Chi's neck, sighing in relief.

"I was so worried about you." Chi whispered in Gin Ryu's ear.

"Okay. Before this turns into a sobbing fest, I gotta ask. How the hell am I still alive?" Gin Ryu broke from her boyfriend.

"That would be due to-" Kurai began, but she was stopped by another woman's voice.

"Me." Mei- Mei walked in, her dark blue hair sweeping over her shoulders. "Thanks to the fact you kept me updated on what was going on, I was able to get there just in time. With a little help that all three refuse to come in here."

"Chao Xing, Da Xaing, Chi- yun?" Gin Ryu arched an eyebrow.

"Indeed. Almost like they're too embarrassed to admit they didn't do anything!"

"HEY! WHO'RE YOU TO SAY THAT WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WHEN WE SAVED YOU FROM ALMOST BEING KILLED BY THAT MONSTER!?" All three men burst in, seething.

Gin Ryu burst out laughing at the scene before her. The three boys were glaring at the girl who shot daggers right back.

Kurai on the other hand, was eyeing Mei Mei and Chao Xing. Something about the way her glare softened when she looked at him...

Kurai looked closer.

Wait a second! Mei- Mei didn't have that piece before!

"AH! Mei- Mei, where'd your engagement ring come from?!" Kurai squealed, lunging for the other woman and picking her right wrist up to get a closer inspection of the diamond ring.

"HEY!" Mei- Mei yelped, jerking her hand away. "I don't have to tell you!"

"C'mon, who is it? We're all friends here!" Kurai's expression was devious.

"Leave the girl alone K. She doesn't wanna tell you." Ryuuga yawned, eyes closing.

"Can I help my curiousity?"

"Yes."

"No."

"Deep breaths, think about something else. Like, say, how lucky it is that Gin Ryu is still alive?"

"Well, I guess I can let it slide for now..." Kurai looked at Mei- Mei, smirking. "But I'll find out. I always do."

On that relatively happy note, Kurai stopped annoying the blue haired woman.


	23. Chapter 23

Too close, Mei- Mei thought as she looked out the airplane window that night. Kurai almost got me.

"Hello? Earth to Mei- Mei!" A hand waved in front of her, making the woman jump.

"Hey! Cut it out will you?!" The blue haired woman growled under her breath and sunk into her chair.

"Why should I? You keep zoning out on me!"

"I'm thinking."

"About?"

"The wedding."

"Which is your main priority, I know. Just relax a little though."

"Not exactly easy when you just barely escaped about 5000 intregations from the most curious woman in the world."

"I think you mean interrogations."

"Yeah. But you get my point."

"Yeah, I do. You can tell them when you send the invitations. So don't worry about it."

Mei- Mei stared at her fiance, who arched a dark colored eyebrow at her.

"How'd I get so lucky to be engaged to you? You could've chosen any woman in China, yet you chose me."

A smile lit up his face, a laugh escaping his throat.

"None of them stood out like you did to me. You fell for me, but you didn't follow me around everywhere. There's one reason. The rest... you'll have to get out of me bit by bit."

"Tease."

"Yeah, I know."

The two fell asleep, their fingers interlocked.

* * *

It was about three months later when Kurai screamed in joy and amazement.

"OH MY GOD!" Kurai screamed in happiness. "GUESS WHO'S GETTING MARRIED AT BELING TEMPLE!?"

"Ugh. Who?" Gingka groaned, sitting up from his sleep.

"MEI- MEI AND CHAO XING!" Was the ecastic response. "I knew it! I knew it, I knew it!"

Suddenly, an incoming video message request popped up on the big screen, and Madoka accepted it as Kurai continued screaming.

Gin Ryu's face was on the screen, her expression amused.

"SCREAMING HER HEAD OFF LIKE A LUNATIC?!" A boy's voice shouted off screen.

"Yep!" Gin Ryu called back.

"FIGURES!"

"Who was that?" Madoka quiered.

"Chao Xing. He's helping Mei- Mei with everything. Except the dress of course. She's staying with the old superstition of a groom seeing his bride in the dress before the wedding is bad luck. So it's me, Mei- Mei, Arashi, Kasai, and Senshi helping the stressed out girl. FYI, I'm Mei- Mei's maid of honor."

Kurai's screaming went up another octave at that announcement, making even Ryuuga cover his ears.

"GEEZ WOMAN! IT'S NOT THE END OF THE FREAKINNG WORLD!" Ryuuga snarled.

"I can't help it! A wedding at Beling Temple! So romantic!" Kurai jumped around, laughing in joy.

"You know, I think I'm gonna go help with the deorations. I'll call you back later." Gin Ryu signed off, the screen going black.

* * *

"Chi, help me out here. Hand me that pencil over there." Gin Ryu pointed without looking up at a black crayon colored pencil.

"Here." Chi gave the girl the item, looking over her shoulder at a design she was making.

It was complicated to explain, but then again, it was Gin Ryu who was drawing it.

Chi watched as his girlfriend applied different shades and pressure in different places of the drawing, before finally pulling it up to the light.

Chi saw what it was now.

"Is that... A surprise custom designed wedding dress?"

"Yep. I know Mei- Mei will like it. Now, OUT OF MY ROOM BEFORE I THROW YOU IN A PACK OF BLOOD THIRSTY WOLVES!"

* * *

"...BEFORE I THROW YOU IN A PACK OF BLOOD THIRSTY WOLVES!" The shout was heard clear from the dining room, making everyone look up.

"AND IF YOU EVEN **_THINK _**ABOUT TRYING TO DESCRIBE THIS WEDDING DRESS TO EITHER MEI- MEI, OR CHAO XING, I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN TO THE FOUR CORNERS OF THE EARTH UNTIL YOU BEG FOR MERCY! GOT IT?!"

Chi bolted into the dining room, getting as far away as possible from Gin Ryu's threats.

"No problem!" Chi yelled back. He fell into a chair, clearly petrified.

The women in the room burst out laughing at the poor teenage boy.

"Oh lord! Sounds like you did something to get on her case!" Senshi howled.

"Uh, not really. She pulled one over on me. She told me to hand her something and she knows how horrible I am at keeping secrets, so she let watch her do this sketch on Mei- Mei's- uh, something... And then threatened me. I'm pretty sure you guys heard?"

The women laughed again, gasping as they caught their breath.

"NOT FUNNY! WHAT IF I SLIP UP AND SHE ACTUALLY FOLLOWS THROUGH?! I MEAN, SHE'S RYUUGA AND KURAI'S KID! THOSE TWO ALWAYS FOLLOW THROUGH THEIR THREATS! LOOK AT MY DAD FOR AN EXAMPLE! HE WENT AGAINST HER ON MORE THAN ONE OCCASION AND KURAI ACTUALLY KEPT HER PROMISE!"

"Some things are better left a secret, Chi." Bao glared.

"See? I can't keep a secret! And don't get me started on the fact that I've had to keep a secret from Aguma about Jigoku!"

"Wait what?" Aguma asked.

"CHI! I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU TELL HIM!"

"See? Another good example!"

"Okay then. Let's start with this," Mei- Mei's eyes sparked. "You have to be quiet no matter what we say about you. You speak, any or one of us can tell Gin Ryu that you told us the big secret. Got it?"

"What?! No fair! I can't stay quiet for the next-"

"STARTING NOW!" Mei- Mei smirked.

Chi clamped a hand over his mouth and glared daggers.

This was going to be a long few weeks.


	24. Chapter 24

"Finally!" Gin Ryu breathed, after helping Mei- Mei into her wedding dress. "I was so afraid it wouldn't work out! Well? How do you like it?"

"I... It's beyond words Gin Ryu." Mei- Mei whispered, twirling in the purple dress. "And a one of a kind. My color, the design... everything."

"Whew. I was so scared you'd hate it. So, the wedding is in a few hours. Are you ready?" Gin Ryu started applying some blue eyeshadow, black mascara and eyeliner, frowning slightly at her work.

"To be with the one I love and cherish the most? Yes. I am." Mei- Mei murmured.

"Good. 'Cause I'm so excited to see you two get together. And, sing some tonight."

"You're singing?"

"I wrote a few songs, yes."

"Oh, Gin Ryu! You didn't have too!"

"But I do for a friend."

"Thank you. For everything."

Gin Ryu merely smiled in response.

* * *

It was after the reception that Gin Ryu mounted the stage with Christie, her mother, Chi, and surprisingly to King, Shi Tsuki.

Gin Ryu sat up on the stool and played with the electric guitar strings a little, hearing her mother do the same. Shi Tsuki was on keyboard, Chi drums, and Christie back- up singing.

Then the wolf whistles sounded out and Gin Ryu smirked as she looked up, seeing the second dress she had designed for her friend.

Mei- Mei was wearing a mid thigh high dress with flowing bits of the dress that went down to her knees made to look like it had been torn and ripped. It had see through sides and practically no back. No shoulders, but a V- neck that went just below her chest.

Along with the dress, Mei- Mei wore a pair of black stockings and purple wedge heels, an amythst necklace, scorpion earrings, and several silver bracelets.

Gin Ryu's smirk grew wider as Mei- Mei glared at her.

_What the hell were thinking when you put me in this?!_

_You want Chao Xing don't you? And look at the way he's practically drooling over you! It's so cute!_

_True... I'm still having a word with you after tonight._

_Try tomorrow afternoon. Knowing Chao Xing, you're so getting laid tonight._

Gin Ryu motioned to her friends and said into the microphone, "Ladies and gentlemen, the first dance goes to the newlyweds, obviously. This is a song I wrote especially for them."

Gin Ryu began strumming her guitar strings, taking a deep breath as she began singing.

_"I hear the wind across the plain _  
_A sound so strong - that calls your name _  
_It's wild like the river - it's warm like the sun _  
_Ya it's here - this is where I belong_

_"Under the starry skies - where eagles have flown _  
_This place is paradise - it's the place I call home"_

Christie began singing, her voice entrancing her parents and Honoo.__

(The moon on the mountains  
The whisper through the trees  
The waves on the water)

Gin Ryu began singing again, smiling slightly.  
_  
"Let nothing come between you and me  
Cuz everything I want - is everything that's here  
And when when we're all together - there's nothing to fear  
And wherever I wander - the one thing I've learned  
It's to you - I will always...always return"_

The crowd- including Chao Xing and Mei-Mei- applauded and cheered.

"Encore!" Someone in the back shouted.

Gin Ryu looked at Chi- yun amusedly.

"Okay. I got some more. Now, for all of those who have someone they love, show them by dancing with them."

_"I hear the wind call your name _  
_It calls me back home again _  
_It sparks up the fire - a flame that still burns _  
_Oh it's to you I'll always return _  
_I still feel your breath on my skin _  
_I hear your voice deep within _  
_The sound of my lover - a feeling so strong _  
_It's to you - I'll always belong"_

Gin Ryu smiled as Da Xiang pulled an embarrassed Senshi out onto the floor, beginning to waltz with her. Ryuuto hooked his arm around Hikaro's waist and began dancing with her. Kenta and Sarah... Aguma and Kasai... Bao and Arashi... Tsubasa and Hayabasa... Tsuki and King... Hi and Masamune... Zeo and Yoru... Toby and Chika... Chris and Neko... Yu and Inu... and Kyoya and Madoka.

_"Now I know it's true _  
_My every road leads to you _  
_And in the hour of darkness darlin' _  
_Your light gets me through"_

Gin Ryu listened as there was the almost silent chorus of Amens from all of the men on the dance floor.

_"Wanna swim in your rivers - be warmed by your sun_  
_Bathe in your waters - cos you are the one! _  
_I can't stand the distance - I can't dream alone _  
_I can't wait to see you - Ya I'm on my way home_

_Oh I hear the wind call your name _  
_The sound that leads me home again _  
_It sparks up the fire - a flame that still burns _  
_Oh, it's to you - I will always return"_

"If you think this song is over, you're dead wrong. Remix coming up fast ladies and gentlemen."

_"I hear the wind call my name_  
_The sound that leads me home again_  
_It sparks up the fire - a flame that still burns_  
_To you I will always return_

_I know the road is long but where you are is home_  
_Wherever you stay - I'll find the way_  
_I'll run like the river, I'll follow the sun_  
_I'll fly like an eagle to where I belong_

_I can't stand the distance - I can't dream alone_  
_I can't wait to see you - Yes I'm on my way home_

_Now I know it's true_  
_My every road leads to you_  
_And in the hour of darkness_  
_Your light gets me through_

_You run like the river - you shine like the sun_  
_You fly like an eagle_  
_You are the one_  
_I've seen every sunset_  
_And with all that I've learned_  
_Oh, it's to you I will always, always return"_

The crowd cheered and applauded again, touched by the songs.

Gin Ryu smiled and out of the corner of her eye, she saw Christie motioning to her pleadingly.

"Okay guys. Next song is from my great friend over here, Christie. Let's give her a round of applause."

Christie gladly took up the main microphone, smiling as the music began.

Gin Ryu smiled as her friend began singing.

It was no surprise that everyone was surprised by Christie's voice.


	25. Chapter 25

_Here I am - this is me _  
_There's no where else on earth I'd rather be _  
_Here I am - it's just me and you _  
_And tonight we make our dreams come true _

_It's a new world - it's a new start_  
_It's alive with the beating of young hearts _  
_It's a new day - it's a new plan _  
_I've been waiting for you _  
_Here I am _

_Here we are - we've just begun _  
_And after all this time - our time has come _  
_Ya here we are - still goin' strong _  
_Right here in the place where we belong _

_Here I am - next to you _  
_And suddenly the world is all brand new _  
_Here I am - where I'm gonna stay _  
_Now there's nothin standin in our way _  
_Here I am - this is me_

Gin Ryu smiled, laughing quietly when she suddenly saw her younger brother's expression of pure enchantment.

"Okay, that's it for now guys. We'll let the real DJ handle things for a while. But don't worry- We'll be back." Gin Ryu said, smirking slightly.

As said DJ began playing some new songs- really? Pop?- Gin Ryu was ambushed by Mei- Mei, smiling.

"That was so beautiful Gin! Thank you so much! I bet your other songs are just as great!"

"Haha. Yeah. You're right. Just wait a while. You'll see." Gin Ryu snarked back.

"Thank you again Gin Ryu. So much. For everything." Mei- Mei enveloped the younger in a hug, smiling slightly.

"Mmm- Hmm. Now go enjoy your night." Gin Ryu pushed her friend away, right into Chao Xing's waiting arms.

* * *

Gin Ryu had her chin on her fists, watching as Chao Xing and Mei- Mei had their last dance. Her throat was raw from all the singing, and Christie had gladly taken her place on the stage.

Finally the music ended with Chao Xing literally sweeping a squealing Mei- Mei off her feet, smiling happily.

A beautiful couple, Gin Ryu thought. She stood up and walked back into the palace, quiet as a mouse.

* * *

Gin Ryu's room was right above Chao Xing's and Mei- Mei's. And with her wolf hearing, she was _really_ contemplating turning her radio up with Metal full blast so no one else would get to sleep...

Then again, Da Xiang had come to her and asked if she wanted the spare bedroom.

She had declined, even after he had smirked at her knowingly.

_"Don't say I didn't warn you!"_

Then he had left.

Now Gin Ryu was beginning to regret saying no.

* * *

"Gin Ryu! If you're not out of bed and downstairs in the next five minutes, I will drag you out!" Da Xiang's voice shouted from two floors above.

"GO TO HELL YOU GODDAMN FUCKING SON OF A BITCH! OR I'LL DRAG YOU TO DOJI MYSELF!" Was the response.

A few minutes of response and Da Xiang came down the stairs, his face a mix of anger and horror.

"She was serious. Anyone could tell that." Senshi frowned, laying a hand on her husband's shoulder as he sat down. "I wouldn't press her today, babe. So leave her alone."

"Pretty much all I can do." Da Xiang sighed, sitting down and crossing his arms.

"Let me try talking to her. I bet I can get some sense drilled into that thick head of hers." Mei- Mei chirped, standing and walking up the stairs.

"That's, 'sense knocked into her thick skull'!" Chao Xing shouted out after his new wife.

* * *

"Gin Ryu! Good morning!" Mei- Mei sand, prancing into her friend's room and opening the curtains.

"HEY! I'm still sleeping!" Gin Ryu pulled a pillow over her head.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's see... What will wake you up..." Mei- Mei browsed the CDs that took up a full shelf. "Bingo!"

Mei- Mei put the CD of choice in the entertainment center and turned it up full blast, knowing full well that it could be heard all the way downstairs.

_"We want the truth, give us the absolute_

_"We need your help, give us 'cause we've got nothing left to loose"_

"AH! I'M UP! I'M UP! TURN IT DOWN! STOP IT, STOP IT!" Gin Ryu shot up out of bed, pulling her clothes on in record time, brushing her hair and teeth and lunging for the remote to the stereo system. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?! ARE YOU TRYING TO WAKE UP THE ENTIRE WORLD?!"

"Nope. Just you. Now come on down to breakfast." Mei- Mei chirped, half- dragging the woman down the stairs.

Gin Ryu groaned.

This was gonna be a long day.

* * *

**So the songs in the last chapter and beginning of this one are by Bryan Adams soundtrack off of Spirit: Stallion Of The Cimmaron. The one at the end is Absolute by Thousand Foot Krutch**

**-shadowritergirl**


	26. Chapter 26

Da Xiang was really tempted to slam the books in his arms down by Gin Ryu's head.

But, he knew that since she hardly got any sleep the night before, she'd be likely to rip his head off.

Literally.

So, as quiet as he could, he set them on the table, only to be surprised by her voice.

"Okay. You were right. I should've listened to you last night. And considering it's so early in the day, I'm not getting anymore sleep anytime soon, so I'll help you with whatever it is you're doing." Gin Ryu lifted her head up, yawning and stretching.

"As usual, I was right. Here. Take this stack. I'm researching about Nemesis in ancient times."

"Dynamis could give a five page essay on the Ancient times with King Hades and Nemesis. Why not get in contact with him?" Gin Ryu opened an old, worn, and black book, scanning the page before reading it more carefully.

"Did you see him last night? Tithi either?"

"True. But remember, they're probably both busy."

"Gaurding the ruins of a temple that no one can get to?"

"Nile can. Demure. Kyoya. I can name some more..."

"Okay, okay. I get your point."

The two read in silence, until it was a near full hour later that Gin Ryu came across something that caught her attention.

_On the fourth ressurection of Nemesis, all men involved with the person who was there in the third ressurection shall be succumbed to darkness, thus going against the good ones and becoming evil doers. They shall be put under a spell and have no control over their actions, but forced to see what they do-_

Gin Ryu slammed the book shut, panting, officially wide awake.

"Find something?" Da Xiang asked, noticing his friend's horror.

"Yeah. Call a video conference with WBBA HQ, Dungeon Boys, and the Amazon tribe ASAP. Tell them I want them all present. And I mean all."

Gin Ryu ran out of the room, book in tow.

* * *

"'They shall be put under a spell and have no control over their actions, but forced to see what they do under their master's bidding. If they are to fight against the spell, it will kill the ones they love most, forcing them to continue helping, or force them to kill themselves in grief or be subjected to-'"Gin Ryu once again slammed the book closed and threw it on the table, unable to read the next few sentences.

And the pictures with that paragraph really made her feel like she was gonna throw up.

Strike that, she was.

Gin Ryu bolted out of the room, to the nearest bathroom, heaving up her breakfast as she listened as Senshi somehow forced herself to read where Gin Ryu had left off.

"STOP IT! NO MORE! SHUT UP!" Mei- Mei screamed a few seconds later.

Gin Ryu dry heaved, then fell against the wall, sliding to the floor.

There was silence as the teenaged girl forced herself into the room and snatched the book back from a horrified Sheshi.

"You can't stand the heat, get out." Gin Ryu grumbled.

The men in the room- and video conference- ran out, surprising the women.

But they're standing outside the door. They just don't want us to see them break down, Gin Ryu realized.

"I don't believe it." Kurai cried. "All because of me?!"

"Mom, please-"

"If I had known this would happen, I woul've left it to the Legendary Bladers! Me and my thirst for revenge!"

"MOM! It said _third_ ressurection! That'd be me! Blame someone, blame me!" Gin Ryu snarled, at her breaking point. "Everyone I know- Dad, Ryuuto, Chao Xing, Da Xaing, Chi, Bao, Aguma, Chris, Tithi, Dynamis, King, Masamune, Toby, Zeo, Nile, Yamaneko, Kyoya, Demure, Benkei, Honoo- Oh god, HONOO!" Gin Ryu cut off and broke down crying.

"Shh, it's okay Gin Ryu. We'll figure something out." Senshi laid a hand on the younger's shoulder.

"I think it'd be best if we're all in the same place- at least until we have more information on this spell thing. I know, it's not gonna be easy, but, I think we should all meet here, at Beling Temple. It'd be a good idea." Senshi spoke to the other women, who were nodding.

"I can leave my first- in- command in charge." Tsuki frowned.

"Gingka's dad has WBBA covered." Kurai mused.

"We can shut down the corporation." Toby volunteered, looking over his shoulder, as though worried about his friends.

"Okay then. Get on the next plane to China ASAP. We'll meet at the airport. See you guys soon." Senshi ended the connection.

Gin Ryu was still crying, her back racked in sobs.

She was saying the same thing.

"It's my fault... It's my fault..."

Gin Ryu was clearly not gonna be of any help anytime soon.


	27. Chapter 27

"Stay. In. Your. Rooms." Tsuki growled at the stubborn men. "You are the ones that need to be protected, not us."

"If you don't, bro, I'll lock you in a closet." Gin Ryu told the younger boy.

"AW! PLEASE?!"

"Absolutely not."

"But-"

"Closet it is."

Gin Ryu started to pick her brother up, but he surrendered.

"OKAY! WHITE FLAG, WHITE FLAG!"

"Good boy." Gin Ryu set him back down.

"I'm so getting back you for threatening me though."

"Sure, sure. Whatever. C'mon girls. Let's start the watch."

The group walked out, but not before giving their respective men a hug and kiss.

They didn't know it'd be their last one they'd be getting anytime soon.

* * *

It was close to two in the morning when the girls heard the shouts and yells of the boys.

They all rushed into the courtyard to see Rago himself there, the Dark Nebula and Black Tigers each holding a knife at some very ticked off men's throat.

Gin Ryu was in the back, but when she saw the scene, she slunk into the shadows, eyes wide in horror.

"Where is she?!" Rago spat.

"Who?" Kurai asked calmly, hiding her fear.

"YOUR DAUGHTER!"

Silence for a good five minutes.

Then...

"If she doesn't step foward willingly... We'll force her." Rago smirked, motioning the the Tigers that held Chi and Honoo.

The knives flashed and Gin Ryu screeched in anger.

"NO! HERE! I'M HERE!"

"Good choice. Lower your weapons, keep an eye on the prisoners." Rago snarked.

The men did so, shoving the others to the ground, smirking down at them.

Not like they could go anywhere, considering they were bound tight.

"This is what you did, by even associating with them. Watch them turn on you. SPELL OF THE DARK SIDE, HATE AND EVIL COMBINE, TURN THESE MEN ON THEIR LOVES! LET THEM KNOW NOTHING BUT ALL NEGATIVE EMOTIONS!" Rago roared, a dark auora surroundig him and all the men on the ground.

The women were speechless and frozen as they listened to the screams of pain come from their loved ones.

The bindings and purple light fell away, and the men rose, eyes red, fangs showing, evil laughter.

Gin Ryu went to her knees, losing consiousness as she fell.

* * *

_"NO!"_ Chi screamed mentally. _"Gin Ryu!"_

"HAHA! As I've said countless times before, weak and pathetic just like all Amazons."

_"WHAT?! That's not what I ever said! I've always said they're strong!"_

"Now, which one of you will battle me?" Chi smirked.

"All of us?" Aguma snarked, also pulling his launcher and Bey out.

"RAH! The Aguma I know would never do this to me! Maybe if I battle you, he'll pull through! Go, Mustang!" Kasai yelled, her brown and black running over the ground.

"KRONOS!" Aguma launched his own Bey foward, the two clashing head on.

_"No, no, no, no, no, no, no!"_ Aguma was panicing. _"She won't stand a chance! Doesn't matter how strong she is-"_

"You won't win! Kronos! Beling Fist's Secret Move, IRON WALL FIST!"

"MUSTANG! JUMP THE ATTACK!"

_"Woah, wait! JUMP THE ATTACK?! Where'd the hell did that come from?!"_

But Mustang was doing just as commanded, going over the wind storm and coming towards Kronos, blades first.

The two clashed, sparks flying before Mustang blew back, sending Kronos wobbling.

_"YES! Yes, yes, yes, yes! YES! That's it! Do it again!"_

"Again Mustang! Send Kronos flying!"

"Not so fast! Go, Pegasus! Special Move, COSMIC TORNADO!"

_"GINGKA! I'M GONNA GET YOU THE SECOND I BREAK FREE OF THIS CURSE AND- AH! HOW'D YOU GET IN MY MIND!?"_

_"HEY! Keep in mind that I'm not in control of my actions! I don't wanna fight any of them, as well as you do!_

_"Does in matter?"_

_"Yes! Because I could very well get a beating from you without you having any control over your actions!"_

_"Hmm... Good idea actually."_ The dark side of Aguma appeared, smirking evilly. _"Maybe torture you..."_

_"You're sick." _Aguma sent the almost mirror image of himself a wierd look.

_"Technically, it's you that's sick. Who knew that you were so talented in the art of torture?"_

Silence.

_"Lips are sealed. No need to say anything. BYE!" _Gingka disappeared.

Aguma lunged for himself, snarling like an animal.

* * *

Kasai felt her heart falter. She gasped and fell to her knees, breathing heavily.

"Kasai? SIS!" Arashi screamed, rushing for her sister.

"My chest... I can't breathe..." Kasai gasped.

Suddenly, it rang loud and clear in Arashi's mind.

_But if they are to fight against the spell, it will strike their loved ones, killing them..._

"AGUMA! STOP FIGHTING! YOU'RE KILLING KASAI!" Arashi screamed, launching Animal Spirit at Aguma.

Please, Arashi prayed. Let him hear me.


	28. Chapter 28

Kasai groaned as she sat up in bed.

"Ugh. Where am I?" Everything came rushing back to her. The attack... Aguma possessed... her heart...

"Please. Let this be a dream and I'll walk downstairs and be greeted by a bear hug like every morning." Kasai whispered, running into the dining room, hopeful.

Arashi screeched in shock when her sister bolted in, frantic.

"It's a nightmare right? Last night was all just a nightmare. Right?" Kasai murmured, looking around the room for something.

Or _someone_.

"No. I- It wasn't. All real. Reality sis. You can't escape it." Arashi whispered, heartbroken at the look on her sibling's face when she said it.

Kasai broke down, sobbing.

* * *

Christie heard the sobbing sounds, even from up on the roof of Beling Temple.

I hear you, Kasai. I'm the same way. Oh, dad! What would you say in a time like this?! Christie put her head on her knees, silent tears streaming down her cheeks.

Two eagles and a falcon suddenly swooped down next to her, transforming up to reveal Kori no Joo, Shi Tsuki, and Hayabasa.

"Hush sweetie. Everything will be okay. Your father is strong. You'll see." Hayabasa murmured, enveloping the girl in a hug.

Christie sobbed into the older woman's chest, still processing the events of the past twenty- four hours.

* * *

Ishi- Ryuko stared up at the stars that night.

They show signs, she thought. The Heavans always do. Why didn't I see this coming? Why didn't they show it? Did dad know? Oh, if only I actually paid more attention to his lessons-

The girl was snapped out of her thoughts by her mother coming to stand beside her.

"Trying to find an answer?" Hoshi asked, also looking up.

"I would be had I paid attention to dad's lessons. I feel so useless right now. You both taught me Blading, you the wilderness, and dad tried to teach me the skies. Maybe I'd be able to provide answers had I listened to him."

"You gotta learn the sky to be a good person in the wild." Hoshi said off handedly.

"Yeah well- Wait. So, you know the Heavans?"

"Not as well as your father does, but yes."

"I, um... This is gonna be hard to swallow my pride and admit it, but... Will you, um, uh..."

"Teach you the basics? Or are you already past that?"

"I could use a little reviewing."

"Look to the east."

The young child did so as her mother pointed out a cluster of stars.

"Name that constellation and the ones on either side of it."

"Hercules. The one on the right, uh... Bootes... Right?"

"The sun rises in the east, okay? The great god Jupiter. What do you know about him? And what is he called in Egypt?"

"Jupiter. God of storms and king of all immortals. In Greece, he's just the same, except his name is Zeus. Egypt, uh... Ra, is it?"

"Yes. What is Ra's power during the day?"

"To carry the sun across the sky."

"Okay. Good. What's his night affliation?"

"To carry the moon and stars. But the sky itself is believed to be a goddess."

"See? You're learning more than you think about the Heavans."

"I am?"

"Yes. History and the skies. What other constellations can you point out?"

"Only Beys. Unfortunetly the boys."

"Well? Go for it!"

"But-"

"Name them off and point to them."

"Well... okay. Aries, King's Bey. Leo, for Kyoya. Lynx, uh, Johannes. Libra, Yuu. Orion, Chris. Pegasus, Gingka. Sagittarius, Kenta..."

Hoshi zoned out, staring at her daughter as that all to familiar glint in the girl's eye that reminded her of Dynamis.

She was, in truth, more like her father than she realized.

* * *

Gin Ryu was running through the woods, pure wolf, going faster and faster until she thought her lungs might burst.

She still pushed herself.

My fault, my fault, my fault.

The chant went on and on in her head.

Dad, what would you do now? Gin Ryu thought, sadly, looking up at the constellation Draco.

What would you do? It's all my fault. My fault...

Gin Ryu had reached a cliff, where the full moon shone brightly.

Gin Ryu threw her head back and howled a sad tune.


	29. Chapter 29

The next morning found Christie racing her mother over the Great Wall of China.

I won't think about it, I won't think about it, I won't-

Christie stumbled as a picture of her father popped up in her mind, laughing evilly, fangs showing and red eyes glowing.

She transformed back up, crying uncontrolablly.

"I know sweetie. I know. But you gotta forget so you can concentrate. That's the sixth time in the past twelve hours. Everyone else is training, while you can't until you gain control over your mind."

"Let me train. That'll help. Please." Christie whimpered.

"If that's what it'll take-"

Christie had gone back to cheetah and was racing towards Beling Temple, dust flying up behind her.

* * *

"LET IT RIP!" Gin Ryu and Christie yelled at each other, their Beys flying.

"I won against your brother! I'll win against you! Cheetah!"

The spotted Bey clashed against L'Fernis, unmoving as L'Fernis tried to push back.

"Shut up about my brother! He's on the other side now! I'll fight him until we find a way to reverse this goddamn fucking curse! L'Fernis! Switch to L'Drago mode!"

The silver Bey glowed red and shoved hard against Phantom Cheetah, sending it the edge of the stadium.

"AH! Cheetah!"

Evil laughter rang through the room. Both girls looked up as Chris and Ryuuga jumped down beside the stadium.

"Pathetic. What would your fathers say?" Chris smirked, evilly.

_"Work harder?"_ Chris hissed.

_"Great job. Do it again?"_ Ryuuga asked sarcastically. _"You know, I was possessed by my Bey and I fought it. I can pretty much fight you."_

_"So why aren't you?"_ Dark Ryuuga appeared beside the real one, who was suddenly quiet. _"Oooh, so the great Dragon Emporer has a soft side? This is gonna be interesting."_

_"I do NOT!"_

Ryuuga whipped around, his fist flashing out, snarling.

Dark Ryuuga grabbed the fist and blocked the other hand going for his stomach, applying pressure on the pressure points in Ryuuga's wrist, making him gasp in pain and fall to his knees, fingers clawing at the hand gripping him.

_"So you want your daughter to suffer?"_

Gin Ryu's sudden screams of pain reached Ryuuga's ears, terrifying him.

_"NO! Okay! Stop!"_

_"Good. Very good."_

Dark Ryuuga released the other, smirking.

Gin Ryu's screams stopped, replaced with gasping.

Ryuuga spat vicously, angrily at his dark self, "Go to hell you son of a bitch."

Dark Ryuuga merely laughed, his head going back.

* * *

"Ugh... Where are we?" Chris groaned, sitting up to see himself in a cell with a shackle around his wrist.

"Some abandoned prison on some island." King growled under his breath. "According to the Dungeon Boys and Tithi over here, it's Alcatraz."

Chris' eyes flew open. "Isn't this place scheduled to be blow up in the next few days?!"

"Today." Masamune muttered, glaring at the chain on his wrist. He yelled and shot his arm foward again, desperate. His fury was replaced by pain when the spikes dug into his arm. Again.

"Stop it. You're just hurting yourself." A woman's voice said. All the men jumped out of their skin.

"Hallow!?" Kyoya exclaimed, looking up towards the ledge where a girl of about twenty- five lay, a smirk dancing her lips.

"Among others. _Brother._" She spat the last word, bitterly. "My job's only to wait for the orders to get you outta here. Kurai's really gotten desperate the last seventy two hours, I gotta say. Not at all the Amazon I knew. But then again, I never fell in love, so I can only guess my theory has been proven correct. Love makes a woman weak. Why do you think that so many abuse cases are more women and children than men? I mean-"

The girl shrieked as sudden winds whipped through the tunnel behind her and made her loose her balance, making her fall to the floor. She landed on her feet like a cat.

"YOU COULD'VE JUST SAID SOMETHING!" Hallow roared.

"I was getting tired of your rambling." Tsuki shot the other woman a glare.

"SHUT UP YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE OF A QUEEN!"

"I'm sorry?"

"Yeah, you heard me you bitchy slut!"

"Say that again." Tsuki was suddenly in Hallow's face, anger rolling off her in waves. "I dare you."

"Uh, Tsuki? Leave it alone. Please?" Hoshi materialized out of the shadows, getting to work on picking the locks on the cell doors and chains.

"Just one punch?" Tsuki asked.

"Later. Then you can beat her to death for all I care." Hoshi sighed.

"Just you three?" King suddenly ran up beside Tsuki, restraining her while he glared at Hallow.

"No. Everyone else is watching for Rago and-" Tsuki was cut off by a cheetah rushing in, transforming up to reveal Christie.

"We got seven minutes, top. Leave the shackles to me."

Within seconds, everyone was free.

"Okay, now. Let's get out of here-"

"LOOK OUT!" Honoo shoved Christie out of the way as someone lunged at her.

It was Doji, in pure wolf form. Flesh was hanging off him, blood pouring from wounds that someone else had no doubt caused.

"Ha. Leave him to me." Honoo smirked, cracking his knuckles. "He looks as though he's been through Hades and back anyway."

Doji snarled and lunged again, Honoo meeting him halfway, also transforming into a wolf.

"Number five, loyalty to their loved ones." Tsuki snarked to Hallow, earning a growl in response.

Suddenly, the floor trembled and dust fell from the ceiling. The floor felt hot beneath the group.

"HANG ON!" Ryuuga and Ryuuto shouted, thrusting their arms up as one and pushing the fire that burst through the floor away from the group.

"GO! WE CAN'T HOLD IT FOR LONG!" Ryuuto yelled over the noise.

Everyone bolted, except Honoo, who was in a life or death battle with Doji.


	30. Chapter 30

Bite, claw, circle, lunge, over and over again.

That's the pattern that both wolves did to the other, snarling and growling at each other.

"Honoo, get OUT!" The boy heard his father shout.

_Not until this guy is dead for good! _Honoo snapped back, his jaws latching around Doji's neck.

"NOW!"

Honoo ignored his father, rearing on his back legs at the same time Doji did.

Bingo.

Honoo lunged, claws flashing and teeth tearing into the flesh of Doji's soft neck.

_Ugh! Gross! I'm never getting that taste outta my mouth!_ Honoo spat.

"OUT!" Both his uncle and father roared.

_Yeesh! Okay! I'm gone! Be careful!_

Honoo bolted.

* * *

"WHERE IS YOUR FATHER?!" Kurai shrieked at Honoo.

"Uh... Controlling fire?" Honoo tried.

"INCOMING!" Ryuuga and Ryuuto came skidding around a corner, the loose gravel making their feet fly out from under them, making the two stumble before catching themselves on their arms.

Behind them was a whole freaking pack of...

**_"HELLHOUNDS!"_** Christie screeched, jumping about seven feet in the air.

"Ya think?!" Ryuuto snarled.

"Come on!" Hikaru yelled, starting the engine of the speedboat and started pulling away from the dock.

Both brothers jumped, just barely getting into the boat.

"Whew." Ryuuga collapsed into a seat.

"Thank heavans." Ryuuto gasped, also falling into a seat.

"You boys look like you could use a little rest. We'll wake you when we reach the mainland." Kurai said.

"But-" Da Xiang started to argue.

"Sleep." Tsuki glared, holding a light blue hand out.

Drowsiness overcame the boys, knocking them out.

* * *

Bao groaned, sitting up in his bed.

Wait. His BED?!

"What the hell?" Bao muttered.

"Stay." Arashi growled, coming out of the bathroom, dressed in her pajamas.

"How long was I out?"

"Under Tsuki's spell? Or natural?"

"Both?"

"A week. You're the first to wake, actually."

"A WEEK?!"

"Yes. And you could still use some rest. Me too, for that matter." Arashi sighed, slipping under the covers next to Bao, who wrapped his arms around her.

"As long as your here..." Bao murmured, eyes closing.

He was out within seconds.

* * *

TWO MONTHS LATER...

Gin Ryu whipped around the corner of the street, tires squealing.

"Come on girl. You can do it." Gin Ryu glanced at the speed gauge, seeing the numbers 252. "Get up to three hundred. I know you can."

Behind her, headlights flared in her rearview mirror. Gin Ryu cursed.

Suddenly, she saw the finish line ahead.

Beling Temple's courtyard.

Gin Ryu hit the gas, putting the pedal to the metal.

I can do it, I can do it... Gin Ryu thought, determinedly.

"I swear if she leaves any, and I mean _any _burn marks when she stops that thing, I'm gonna hunt her down." Da Xiang grumbled, seeing the familiar black Ferarri with flames on the hood rushing foward.

The crowd got louder as Gin Ryu got closer... closer...

"GIN RYU IS THE WINNER!"

The sound of brakes squealing sounded out as Gin Ryu whipped the steering wheel around.

Two very prominent burn marks was left behind as the car whipped around.

Da Xiang growled, baring his teeth as Gin Ryu stepped out, smirking.

She had won for the first time since her first race.

* * *

"Yeah, man! Woah, hey! Watch it!" Chi whooped, blocking a punch to his his gut from Jigoku.

"Haha. Yeah. Tonight's been exciting!" His cousin agreed.

The shouts of the kids coming in from the race sounded down the hall.

Then...

"GIN RYU I WILL KILL YOU!"

"WOAH! DEMON ON THE LOOSE!"

Gin Ryu bolted through the room, going up the stairs with a lived Da Xiang behind her, eyes blazing and teeth bared.

Senshi watched with a little concern, then burst out laughing as the two began wrestling.

"Geez! Gin Ryu you bring the street fighter out in him!"

"That's the way- Missed!- I am!" Gin Ryu ducked a punch, smirking.

"I'm serious! You're getting it, brat!"

"Fat chance. Oh, c'mon, c'mon. Throw your best punch buddy."

"Uh, Da Xiang?" Chao Xing snarked.

"WHAT?!"

He was met with a punch to the face, stumbling and landing on the couch, dazed.

"That outta give you time to retreat to the safety of your room." Chao Xing arched an eyebrow.

"Thanks! See you all in the morning!"

Gin Ryu was gone in seconds.


	31. Chapter 31

1 YEAR LATER...

Christie, Gin Ryu, Ishi- Ryuko, Jaga, Mizu Ryu, Shi Tsuki, Ketsui, Akuma Joo, and Kori no Joo were on a plane from America, heading to China to surprise their friends and parents.

"You know, Nile has a kid. So does Mei- Mei and Chao Xin. Oh, and Da Xiang." Gin Ryu yawned, leaning back in her seat.

"Really! Oh, I can't wait!" Christie jumped in her seat.

"Calm down. Please." Ketsui, Yuu's daughter whispered.

"No problem." Christie put her headphones in her ears, relaxing instantly as the loud music pumped through her head.

Gin Ryu quietly laughed.

* * *

"AH! GIN RYU!" Kurai's scream echoed through the courtyard, making everyone cringe.

"Hey mom! We're all here for a little visit." Gin Ryu's voice said.

"We? Who's we?"

"Well, who isn't here anymore? My team duh! The girls! And if you mean to tell me you haven't been watching the Bey battles that qualify for the World Tournament, you would know just how strong we are! We've all qualified!" Gin Ryu shot back, skipping into the living room, her mother behind her, awed.

"The World Tournament! You're lucky! You get to face off so many strong Bladers! And imagine the fame that would come with you if you won the whole thing!"

"That's if she can win." Christie sashayed in behind the two other women, arms behind her head. "Our plan for qualifying was split up in groups, then battle in the qualifiers. Thing is, Gin Ryu and I were in seperate groups, so she has no idea how strong I am."

_"WHAT?!"_ Mizu Ryu yelled, making Christie jump up like a cat and Gin Ryu groan in exasperation. "I _thought _we settled this in Italy! You had to battle six times before you qualified! You're a _weak _Blader!"

"HEY! At least I wasn't _ruthless _when it came to battling other Bladers to get in the World Tournament!"

_"RUTHLESS?! YEAH, YOU'RE ONE TO TALK! YOU LET YOUR OPPENTENT SLEEP OUT WITH THAT BEARING DRIVE OF YOURS WHILE LAUGHING IN THEIR FACE ABOUT IT!"_

"Hey, you two. I really don't want to hear another cat fight. So, why don't you two tone it down?" Gin Ryu interrupted, rubbing her temples.

"You were the one who started all of this!" Christie snapped.

"Excuse me!"

"Moving on!" Mizu Ryu crossed her arms and turned away slightly, eyes closed and head held high.

"What's your deal!? Don't act like you don't think you're up to your neck up in this too, Mizu Ryu!" Christie snarled.

"What?!" Mizu Ryu turned to the older girl, eyes flashing. "Oh, yeah, you wanna go?!"

"Bring it pal!"

The two were about to lunge at each other, had Gin Ryu not intervened, grabbing their arms, growling furiously.

"Can you two not sit in the same room for at least a minute without trying to kill each other?"

"No."

"As if!"

"I'm not surprised. So, to maybe have you two calm down, _and _away from each other, why don't you two go unpack? And if I even _sense_ another fight about to happen, you're both gonna be in deep trouble. Understood?"

The two girls sent each other one last death glares before jerking out of the teenager's grip and storming off, anger radiating off them in waves.

"I really wish those two would get along." Gin Ryu sighed, tiredly. "They'll fight over everything!"

"If I remember correctly," Shi Tsuki walked in, having been standing in the doorway the whole time, "Mizu Ryu actually struck out at you once, am I right?"

At that, Gin Ryu turned to her uncle, who raised an eyebrow.

"You taught her well. She cracked two of my ribs, and if I remember correctly, before Nile came here with his wife and kid, she almost hospitalized him once."

"Yeah, she packs a punch." Nile volunteered, a look of fear crossing his face as Gin Ryu as he remembered that day. "Concussion, couple of broken ribs, shattered wrist, and fractured ankle."

Ryuuto's jaw slacked, his eyebrows going up in pure shock.

"Are you kidding me?"

"Dead. Serious." Both Gin Ryu and Nile said at the same time.

"Wow."

Just then, Chi walked in, having come home from his last mission. He froze in his steps upon seeing Gin Ryu.

Then, out of shock and exhaustion, he collapsed.


	32. Chapter 32

"LET IT RIP!" L'Fernis and Aqua Dragonis flew at each other, a flash of light going up when they clashed.

"Yeesh. Talk about a heated Bey battle." Masamune said, covering his eyes from the flash.

"Dragonis! Attack mode!" Mizu Ryu roared.

"Ha! You really think that'll work?! L'Fernis!"

The orange and silver Bey stood in the center of the Bey stadium, unmoving as Dragonis' attacks blew at it.

"Okay then, switch to Omega Dragonis!"

In a green glow, the Bey did as commanded.

"Now to really move you out of my way! Special Move, Hammer Bolt!"

"Again! Nothing! L'Drago mode! Special Move, Dragon Emporess Life Destructor!"

The two Beys clashed, wind currents flying up and sparks flying.

"Another tie?!" Mizu Ryu shrieked, indigantly.

"Well... At least it didn't last six hours like it did last time." Gin Ryu sighed.

Everyone minus Gin Ryu's team of girls choked on their drinks or jumped out of their skin.

_"SIX HOURS?!"_

"Yep. Both of them collapsed after the battle. It was intense. If those two were to go against each other during the World Tournament..." Ishi- Ryuko murmured. "Well, let's not think about it, shall we? The World Tournament's not for another month."

"Still... We need to train. Who knows what type of Bladers will be there? Some could be stronger than even Gin Ryu." Jaga mused.

"That a challenge?"

"It can be if you want it to be."

"You could use the training..."

"Yeah well- wait. Are you saying I'm weak?!"

"What? No! I- I'm just saying-"

"Saying what?"

"That you could use the practice to up your game. I mean, you are strong and skilled, but everyone could use the extra practice!"

"Well then? Let's go."

Jaga and Ishi- Ryuko grinned at each other, racing to the Bey stadium that had just been abandoned.

"Ready?" Jaga smirked.

"Ready."

"LET IT RIP!"

"Now, Jade Beast! Defense mode!"

"Tigerstar! Attack mode!"

Both Beys crashed, sparks flying.

That'll do nothing, Ishi- Ryuko thought, smugly. With Jade Beast's four steel balls in the very center, it can't be moved unless I command it to. The balls are like the planets and moons that surround Jupiter. With that in mind...

"Jade Beast! Switch modes! Jade Jupiter!"

"AH! No! Tigerstar! Tiger Flash!"

Wait a second... Ishi- Ryuko swept the lilac locks of hair out of her right eye. Tiger Flash... Tiger... One of the Black Tiger's gang members had a Bey by that name before he seperated from them. Could it be that Kanji...?

Unfortunetly, Ishi- Ryuko had been distracted from the battle, Tiger Flash had gone hard against Jade Jupiter, shoving the Bey into a corner.

"Dang it!" Ishi- Ryuko shook her head, hair falling back into place. "Jupiter!"

The Bey shoved back hard on it's user's command, whipping towards the center of the stadium.

"Okay now. Special move..."

"Ishi- Ryuko! No!" Gin Ryu yelled, trying to get her friend's attention so she wouldn't do something reckless.

"Grand Lightning!"

"TAKE COVER!"

Everyone ducked as the unmistakable sound of thunder sounded out and the roof sudddenly caved in, debris falling to the ground.

* * *

_"JUST WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!" _Gin Ryu roared, storming down the stairs towards an indifferent Ishi- Ryuko.

"I don't think. I act."

"AND THAT CAN GET YOU KILLED!"

"Yeah. So?"

"SO YOU WANT TO DIE EARLY?!"

"Will you cut it out with the yelling?"

"NO! BECAUSE THAT SEEMS TO BE THE ONLY THING THAT CAN GET INTO THAT THICK SKULL OF YOURS!"

"Shut up..." Ishi- Ryuko growled, dangerously, pulling the hood of her jacket up over her head.

Ketsui paled slightly at that action, realizing what was about to happen.

"Gin Ryu? You might wanna back off a little. For your own safety."

Hoshi, Dynamis, and Gin Ryu all sent the girl a look, confused.

"Why's that? It's not like she's gonna attack me! She's only good at what she does best! Blading and studying! I would if- AH!"

Gin Ryu cut off what she was saying when Ishi- Ryuko let out a sudden and dangerous snarl, whipping around, her fist flying.


	33. Chapter 33

"Should someone stop her?" Nile asked, watching as Gin Ryu just barely dodged Ishi- Ryuko's attacks.

"HA! Are you kidding me?!" Christie scoffed. "Someone who might have a chance at beating her in a fist fight other than her family? Fetch me the popcorn! This'll be like an action movie!"

* * *

"OKAY!" Gin Ryu shrieked a half hour later as she stumbled and fell onto her back. "I give up! You win! You win!"

Ishi- Ryuko stopped moving, eyes flashing under the hood, fangs bared. Slowly, she lowered her fist, and stepped away from the older girl, who scrambled to her feet, panting heavily.

"Where... the hell... did... you learn... that?" Gin Ryu gasped, coughing slightly.

"Studying your battles with others. Analyzing, even."

Gin Ryu nodded, feeling a metallic taste in her mouth.

Damn.

Gin Ryu collapsed on to her hands and knees, coughing into the crook of her elbow, blood splattering her skin.

"Gin Ryu?" Christie's voice was right beside the other girl. "Oh no. That kick she got into your ribs... Oh, I knew I heard a crack! Mei- Mei!"

Gin Ryu was still coughing, unable to get air into her lungs. She managed to look up to see Ishi- Ryuko's horrified expression before she blacked out.

* * *

She should really learn how to control her anger and actions, Dynamis thought from his place in the shadows, watching his daughter stare up at the stars.

The girl was still upset about what had happened earlier that day. She had almost killed Gin Ryu, her mentor and friend.

"You don't need to be upset." Dynamis said, coming from the shadows and moving to sit next to his daughter.

"Why shouldn't I be? I almost killed her. I... let my anger get in the way. Again."

"Again? You mean it's happened before?"

"Several times. That was Gin Ryu's first time expireincing it. I feel so bad. What if she hates me now?"

"She won't. She forgives easily towards her friends, you know that. Why be so worried?"

Ishi- Ryuko was quiet, tears wlling in her eyes. If only her father knew that Gin Ryu had become more like Ryuuga in the past twelve months!

Ishi- Ryuko didn't realize she had just said that out loud until her father spoke.

"She's gotten more violent, hasn't she?"

"Yes. If you say something that she doesn't take well, she'll snap at you, throw a punch, or do something you won't expect."

Dynamis' eyebrows went up. This was news.

"Who has she struck out at?"

"All of us at one point or another. Today was the first day she did me. Anytime she's angry, I'll go up high or at least several feet back."

"And you leave others to suffer her wrath. That's not fair. You need to get your share of anger. Maybe she needs some meditation lessons like you do."

"I would take them, believe me. Gin Ryu... maybe not-"

The girl was cut off by a blast sending both her father and herself off the roof.

* * *

Everyone shot into action when the blast was heard. They all ran outside, expecting the worst.

"Not again! How does this cat always fing us?!" Shi Tsuki groaned, seeing none other than Johannes in the courtyard.

"Mrow. How dare you!" Johannes smirked.

"Get used to it kitty!"

"Mrow! If you don't stop taunting me like that, I'll give you scars!"

"Bring it tough cat! You wouldn't be able to get a mark on me!"

"Shi Tsuki!" Gin Ryu cuffed the girl on the nape of the neck. "What are you crazy? You'll be killed!"

"I still have a score to settle with that- that- that kitten!"

"KITTEN?! That's it! Beat Lynx!" Johannes launched his Bey at Shi Tsuki, who ripped out from Gin Ryu's grip and launched her own Bey, Moonflash Ares.

"I'll end this quickly! Lynx! Special Move, Clawed Uppercut!"

"Starlight Shield!"

The Beys crashed, sparks flying up and blinding everyone.

Lynx went flying over the Temple's walls, defeated.

"Mrow! No!"

"Ha! Too bad, tough kibble!" Shi Tsuki smirked, catching her Bey. "Still think you're better than me? You had better think again otherwise I'll send you back to the doghouse again."

Johannes disappeared.

* * *

"You are crazy." Gin Ryu growled under her breath towards an ecastic Shi Tsuki.

"Can't. Help. It! Too. Much. Energy!" Shi Tsuki was bouncing around, having just won against Johannes.

"Next time release it all out on your oppenent!" Gin Ryu called as she walked up the stairs to check on Chi. Then in a whisper, "Just like your father."

* * *

Chi looked up as Gin Ryu crept in, quiet as a mouse.

"How're feeling?"

"Better. Still weak. My dad won't let me out until after tomorrow."

"Figures. He's just worried about you. Give him a break."

"Yeah. I guess..."

"Why don't you get some sleep. I'll be here when you wake up."

"Yeah. Sure..." Chi was out in moments.


	34. Chapter 34

"WORLD TOURNAMENTS!"

To say that Mizu Ryu was excited on the morning of the World Tounaments- which were being hosted in the America- would be the understatement of the year. Mizu Ryu

was bouncing around in the locker rooms, too ecastic to be still.

"Save that energy for your round." Gin Ryu murmured, half- asleep.

"It's the sixth one, isn't it?"

"Right."

"Which is the next round, right?"

As if in answer, the loudspeaker crackled to life.

_"Round six competitors to the areana!"_ Blader DJ called into the microphone.

Mizu Ryu was out of the room in record time.

* * *

"And your opponent is... CHRISTIE!"

Ryuuto, Hikaro, Chris, and Chris' wife- Cleo- all shot up in their seats, remembering what had happened at Beling Temple.

"YES!" Mizu Ryu smirked, pulling her Aqua Dragonis out. "And if you even think about backing down, kitty, I'm so never letting you live it down."

"What did you call me?!"

"You heard me!"

"That's it! Phantom Cheetah!" Christie launched her Bey.

"Aqua Dragonis!"

The two Beys clashed fiercly, sparks flying.

"Ha! Nothing against my Cheetah! Or have you yet to get that?!" Christie smirked.

"Ha! Not even a bearing drive can go against what's coming next. Dragonis! Special Move, Lightning Wave!"

A dragon made of pure water erupted from the Bey, roaring and summoning lightning from the clear sky that was immeadiatly clouded with heavy, gray, storm clouds. Cheetah was knocked into a corner, wobbling dangerously.

"WHAT?!" Christie screamed. "BUT HOW?!"

"DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME! I'M STRONGER IN MORE WAYS THAN YOU THINK! A LOT STRONGER!" Mizu Ryu paused to catch her breath, listening as the entire stadium fell into silence at her words, Christie included. "AND IN CASE YOU FORGOT, MY UNCLE IS THE DRAGON EMPORER HIMSELF! WITH THAT THOUGHT IN MIND..."

Gin Ryu gasped from the locker rooms, realizing what her cousin was about to do.

"Mizu Ryu... Don't..." Gin Ryu whispered, dread washing over her. "The last time you tried it..."

"AQAU DRAGONIS! SWITCH TO L'DRAGO MODE!" An orange light washed around the Bey, the entire design of it changing completely until it was L'Drago. "SPECIAL MOVE, DRAGON EMPORESS SUPREME LIFE DESTRUCTOR!"

Gin Ryu collapsed into a nearby chair, hands clasped as she continued to watch the battle on the flat screen TV, praying.

The entire stadium was suddenly filled with white flames, hotter than normal flames. They engulfed Mizu Ryu, licking up her body and a five foot radius around her. A dragon burst forth from those flames, shooting into the sky, roaring loudly, it's fangs showing. The dragon rushed down on Phantom Cheetah's beast, who didn't stand a bit of a chance.

Christie was blown back into a nearby wall, unconsious, her Bey embedded next to her head. The dragon disappeared, as well as the flames, and Mizu Ryu was still standing, completely unharmed.

"Hmph." Mizu Ryu grunted, catching her sizzling and smoking Bey, unaffected as it burned her skin with still spinning. "Pathetic."

With those words, Mizu Ryu turned around, head held high as she made her way back to the locker rooms.

Everyone was too shocked to even react.


	35. Chapter 35

It was the night after the World Tournaments. Everyone was in the Beling Temple's courtyard, enjoying their victories and the fact that they were just all together.

"GIN RYU!" Christie called across the courtyard, her blue eyes sparkling.

"Yeah? What's up?" Gin Ryu looked up from her place beside Chi.

"Music? Karaoke? Some singing? Let's get the band and start jamming out!" Christie grinned as Shi Tsuki ran up.

"Yeah. It's been a while since we've played. Since Mei Mei's and Chao Xin's wedding, if I remember correctly." Chi agreed.

"Well..." Gin Ryu hesitated.

Then, a tune jumped in her head, and she recalled it intsantly as her mother's first song.

"Yeah. Let's go. I'm singing first." Gin Ryu grinned.

* * *

_Face down in the dirt Every inch of me hurts _

_Guess it wasn't such a perfect landin' _

_Yeah I'm still alive Not sure how I survived _

_It was a hell of a ride 'til it ended_

_I guess that's what you get when you leap _

_You don't always end up on your feet_

Kurai looked up at her daughter's voice singing the song that she had written nearly ten years ago. How did she get her hands on it? She's probably been sneaking around... Or maybe...

Kurai looked over at her husband, who was looking as innocent as possible while he smiled at her.

Kurai narrowed her eyes.

_Oh there's easier ways I could go_

_Oh but deep down inside me _

_I know I'll really have somethin' to show _

_When I get that pony rode_

Kurai had to smile too. She started singing along, heads turning to her at her voice and as the music continued... but Gin Ry stopped singing.

Like that's what she wanted.

_Every now and again I get myself in a spin _

_Face the true consequence of a fast turn _

_Every up every down _

_Every single go round _

_Every fall I have found makes me stronger_

_So I'll knock all the dust off and then _

_I'll get back in the saddle again _

_Oh there's easier ways I could go _

_Oh but deep down inside me I know I'll really have somethin' to show _

_When I get that pony rode_

Gin Ryu smirked, hearing her mother's voice. She had stopped singing so long ago, because she thought she wasn't good enough. Oh, if only she knew.

_I guess that's what you get when you leap _

_You don't always end up on your feet_

_Oh yeah there's easier ways I could go _

_Oh but deep down inside me I know I'll really have somethin' to show_

_When I get that pony rode_

_Oh but deep down inside me I know I'll really have somethin' to show _

_When I get that pony rode_

When I get that pony rode

Everyone applauded the Amazon, making her jerk and open her eyes, surprised.

Then, Kurai turned to her daughter, green eyes blazing at the fact she was tricked.

"GIN RYU!"

Gin Ryu simply laughed and scampered down the stage and out of the courtyard as her mother chased out after her.

Yeah. Life was good, no enemies, and no worries at all.

And there was no way anyone would let that get in their way of their lives.


End file.
